World of Our Own
by faithangel3
Summary: Santana and Brittany meet one fateful summer at their family cottages when they're 6 years old. Will they be friends or will they be enemies? Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Title: World of Our Own

Summary: Santana and Brittany meet one fateful summer at their family cottages when they're 6 years old. Will they be friends or will they be enemies?

Pairing: Santana/ Brittany (Brittana)

Disclaimer: Own nothing but my imagination.

Rating: PG13/ R (Just to be on the safe side, if anything changes I'll post it well in advance.

A/N: Hi everyone, I know another new story but I came across a story I wrote a long time ago and realized how well it fit Brittana, naturally I couldn't help myself. So, I'm reworking it to fit them and I'm kind of excited about it. Hope you all like it.

**World of Our Own **

6 year old Brittany S. Pierce sat in the backseat of her parent's car as they drove up to their cottage on Belwood Lake like they did every summer for two months. However this summer little Brittany wasn't too happy about her two months away from the bustling city streets of L.A. She knew that her best friend Rachel wasn't going to be there and she didn't care that her parents had told her that the family that bought the other cottage had a little girl her age, she just wanted her best friend back.

"Brittany sweetie, cheer up you love spending summers at the lake, it won't be that bad I promise. We'll have our camp fires and make smores, you can go fishing with dad and grandpa and take the boat out on the lake." Her mother knew her daughter was having a rough time but she knew her young daughter was also resilient.

For her part, Brittany continued to stare out the window as she watched other cars and trees pass by. All the while thinking about how much she was not looking forward to this summer because it wasn't going to be the same. Little did she know just how right she was when she thought that, her life after this summer really never would be the same.

Meanwhile, hours away another little girl wasn't pleased about spending her entire summer away from her best friend. Up until this summer she had always spent the summer with her best friend Quinn, or Q as she liked to call her laying around the pool, going to the mall with her mom, playing tennis and going to the beach, but that was all about to change.

"Santana it's not going to be that bad, you'll see Quinn soon enough and she can come up and visit whenever she wants okay. Just think about all the fun we'll have up at the lake, we can take out the new boat your father bought and sip on Shirley Temples all day, virgin for of course. You love the boat and you'll love campfire stories and…"

"I luf Quinn more." The little girl pouted.

Her mother sighed and picked her up. "How about we go shopping for some new outfits before we leave? You can even pick out one all on your own, how does that sound?"

"Really?" Her mother nodded. "Charge it." The little girl said with a large grin on her face.

Her mother laughed. "Aww I'm proud, I taught you so well." Sofia Lopez gave her daughter a hug and then put her back down as they walked out towards the car.

An hour later the Lopez's were on the road, headed for their new cottage. "San, I almost forgot to tell you, I heard there is another girl up at the cottage around your age, so you can make some new friends."

Santana stared out the window just wanting to be back in Laguna Beach with her best friend. She really wasn't paying much attention to her mother, instead she was thinking about the last talk she had with her best friend.

_"I'm going away for the Summer."_

_"You're leaving me here with the monster, I mean my mother, like all summer?"_

_"Yeah, I don't want to go but they're making me, I want to stay here with you." This caused both girls to go into deep thought for a minute._

_"Why don't I come with you? If you can't stay then I'll just go with you."_

_"How are we gonna pull that off?" Santana said sarcastically, hand on one hip giving her best friend more than an ounce of attitude. _

_Quinn shook her little head and rolled her eyes. "They say you're gonna be the smart one, I dun think so San."_

"_Yeah and they say you're going to be the one who gets pregernant, whatever that means so what's your point?" _

_Santana watched as her best friend rolled her eyes and ignored her comment. "Anyways, I'll just sneak in your suitcase, with the shoes if I can fit, I love shoes!"_

_"Good idea Q." The girls high-fived each other just before Eric Lopez entered his daughter's room._

_"What are you two up to? Causing trouble I bet." He smiled at them. _

_The girls put on their best angelic faces. "Us? Nothing." They said in unison._

_Eric looked at the girls and then around the room. "I'm sorry but Quinn can't come with us, so no trying to sneak her in your suit cases." The two girls huffed and through their arms up in the air, causing Eric to laugh. "It's almost time to go San." He walked out of the room leaving the two girls to finish up._

_"I guess this means goodbye."_

_Santana nodded.. "I'm going to miss you." The girl wrapped her arms around her best friend and gave her a tight hug, hanging on for dear life. _

_"I'm gonna miss you too." The blonde hugged her back._

_"We're still going to be best friends right?"_

_Quinn smiled and nodded. "Duh silly, of course. I luf you too much and you have really hot shoes." The girls giggled as they heard Sofia Lopez start to walk up the stairs. "Besides we need to be co-captains for Coach Sue's Cheerios one day." _

_"Remember what mom taught us, when all else fails…"Santana said as she finished stuffing her favourite pair of flip flops into her suitcase._

_"Charge it." Quinn finished._

"Santana did you hear me, please stop ignoring me, I promise you'll have fun at the cottage and make new friends." Sofia said.

"I don't wants be wanting me new friends when I already have friends." Santana pouted as she crossed her arms and went back to staring out the window. As for right now she couldn't get over the fact that her parents were taking her away from her very best friend, the only person she wanted to spend her summer with.

A/N: I know it's really short but I just wanted to see what you all think and if it's worth continuing so please let me know and hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**6 Years Old**

When the Pierce's got to their cottage, it was a struggle to get their daughter out of the car and when she did, she ran down to the water without looking back. Her father was hot on her heels, making sure she didn't get hurt.

"What's wrong squirt?" Brittany was practically in tears as she looked at the other large cottage. "Oh, I see. How about we go back up to the cottage, unpack and then we can make some food, I know you're hungry. After that then maybe we can take the boat out?"

Brittany nodded and took her fathers hand as he led them back up to their cottage. Normally she'd already be in the water having fun with Rachel but things this summer were going to change and she knew it, even at her young tender age.

A few hours later the Lopez's arrived at their new summer cottage. "What do you think San?" Sofia asked. Santana huffed and refused to get out of the car. "How about we eat and then go swimming?" Santana gingerly exited the car and looked around.

"What are you doing pumpkin?" Eric asked as he picked his daughter up.

"Oh nothing, just looking for bears, deer, anything that can eat me alive." Eric laughed and carried her inside.

Pierce Cottage

"Brit, Rachel isn't coming back, please try to have a little fun this summer." Brittany shook her head and ran out the back door. Her mother went to go after her when the girls father stopped her. "What are you doing? You go after her then, she's 6 years old not 16."

"You know where's she's going and I'll give her five minutes and then go."

Lopez Cottage

"So Santana what do you think?" Sofia asked her daughter as they sat around the table eating.

"I think I'd rather be home with Quinn."

Julie put down her fork. "It really won't be that bad, it's just going to take some getting used to."

"I don't wanna get used to it, take me home now!" Both her parents just looked at her, so she decided to get up and storm off outside. Once she closed the back doors behind her she started to run.

**Dock**

Brittany sat on the edge of the dock with her feet dangling over the side, not long enough to reach the water. She wasn't normally one to cry but she really missed her best friend, the summer was their time and even though she had only been there for a few hours she already missed her. As young as she was she really didn't understand the reason as to why Rachel wasn't coming back.

Santana didn't know where she was running to but she knew her parents would probably be hot on her heels. Tears streaming down her face she found her way to the dock where she seen someone at the end of the dock looking out over the water. Not knowing who it was she stopped dead in her tracks.

Hearing someone come running her way Brittany turned around and was face to face with a dark haired brunette. The two girls stared at each other for awhile before one of them said anything.

"Got a staring problem? Maybe you should go to the doctor." Brittany was not in the mood for any company and although she was typically friendly with everyone today was not her day.

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't have a problem, so I don't need a doctor, do you?" Brittany turned back around, tears still glistening in eyes. "Why are you crying?" Normally Santana wasn't one to comfort anyone but she felt the need to ask.

"Why are you crying?" Brittany asked her right back.

"I asked you first." Santana retorted.

"Do I look like a kid that cares? I dun think so."

Being stubborn as she was, Santana walked to the end of the dock and sat down next to Brittany. "What are you looking at then."

The blonde girl huffed. "The water."

"Just the water, isn't that boring?"

"No, do you always ask so many questions, I'm not always good with those?" Santana shook her head no.

The girls sat in silence for what seemed like forever but in reality it was only about a minute. They were unaware of their parents standing behind them, introducing themselves, and hoping the girls would become at the very least get along and hopefully become friends.

"I take it you're the new girl around here?" Santana nodded. "Got a name, or am I gonna hafta call you new girl or I can make a new name up for you."

"Santana, what about you?"

"Brittany S Pierce."

"Isn't that a singers name?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "You definitely are not Britney Spears."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "It's not the same but close."

"So you got a nickname kid?"

"I'm not telling you that, you'll call me that then and then I won't remember what my full name is and I'll get argevated?"

Santana shook her head. "That's so like not a word."

Brittany thought for a minute. "Is now." She shrugged as the girls went back to their silence.

"So what is it?"

"I'm not telling."

"Please?"

"No.""

"Ice cream?"

Brittany thought for a second. "No, I'm not telling you."

Santana thought of something else she could give the girl. "Tell me and I won't…I won't push you in the water."

Brittany looked over and let out a small laugh causing Santana to look down, both girls knew that there wasn't going to be any pushing of anyone in the water. For her part Santana didn't understand why the other girl wouldn't give in, all the kids at home always gave in because she intimidated them but not Brittany.

"You're really not going to tell me?"

Brittany shook her head. "Nope."

"Gonna tell me why you were crying then?"

"Will it shut you up?"

Santana looked down, and felt tears starting to build in her eyes again, she really wanted Quinn right then. Normally no one ever stood up to Santana and made her feel small but when they did Quinn was there to put them in their place.

"I'm sorry, I just miss my best friend. Is it your fault she's not coming back? You bought her cottage right?"

Santana nodded. "I think my daddy did, I'm sorry."

For some reason unknown to little Brittany, that statement was all she needed. She still missed Rachel terribly but she couldn't be mad at this new girl for some reason, even though she was really trying.

"It's okay, not your fault. Why were you crying then?" Santana shrugged. "I told you so you have to tell me now, that's the rule."

"Since when is there a rule?"

Brittany thought for a minute. "Since…right now so out with it."

"I miss my best friend and I'm mad my parents made come here to the boonies, where bears, dear and evil rabbits can eat me alive." Her statement made the other girl start to burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You, you big monkey head."

"It's not funny I'm scared." Santana crossed her arms as she started to get defensive.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I guess I could protect you."

"Really?" The blonde girl nodded. "Want to tell me your nick name now? Everyone has a nickname." The blonde looked at her. "Okay, sorry I'll give it up."

"Good."

The summer had gone by quicker than either girl had realised and even though they weren't best friends they used each other to miss their best friends less. It was now time for them to get back to their lives. Little did they know what they had started that summer or how much they would miss each other. After spending practically every waking moment with each other it was going to be harder than either thought.

They had their share of fights, being young kids but they had made up within seconds. Both families were now packed and ready to leave.

Pierce Cottage

"Can I go say bye to Santana again mom?" Her mother smiled and nodded. "I hope their not gone yet." The girl said as she raced out the door.

Lopez Cottage

"Santana, come on let's go, stop looking out the window." Sofia said walking into her daughter's bedroom.

"Before we go can I say bye to Brittany?"

"I thought you already did that sweetie? We're going to be late for dinner at the Jones'." Santana looked down and pouted. "Okay, fine let's go say goodbye."

**Dock**

Both girls stopped in their place when they seen each other walking towards them.

"I was coming to say bye to you." They said in unison, both mothers smiling.

The two girls hugged each other, and said that they'd miss each other. "You're coming back next summer right?" Brittany asked not wanting to lose another friend.

Santana wasn't sure of her answer so she looked at her mother who nodded. "Mhmm, I'll be back cause you protected me and didn't let the bears eat me."

"Don't forget about the deer and evil rabbits." Brittany started laughing to herself before realizing no one else was laughing. They stood there for a minute not sure of what to do next.

After a minute Brittany gave Santana a hug and Santana didn't complain so Brittany hugged her tighter. Both mothers took their daughters hands and said goodbye to each other. Just as the Lopez's were out of sight, Brittany realized she had forgotten to tell Santana something. So she took of running towards the Lopez cottage, calling out to Santana while her mother ran after her.

By the time Brittany got there she ran around to the front to see Santana getting into the car. "Santana!" The girl was already in the car with her seatbelt on though.

"Daddy wait." Just as she said that Brittany ran up to the side of the car, and Eric rolled the window down for her.

"Brittany, Britt." Brittany said out of breath as her mother caught up. "But don't you dare call me that, or else I'll get really confused." Santana nodded.

"Okay, Britt-any." She purposely made it sound like she was going to say the girls nick name. Eric rolled the window back up as the two girls waved goodbye to each other, both hoping next summer would come sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

**10 Years Old **

Brittany and her parents made their way over to the Lopez Cottage, it was now a tradition that whoever got there first had to make dinner. They knocked on the back door, and before long Eric Lopez called for them to come in. They said all their hello's as Brittany kept looking around.

"Where's Sofia?" Emily Pierce asked.

Eric turned around and handed Steve Pierce a beer, and a glass of wine to Emily. "At home, with Santana. She got the chicken pox, she's just getting over them, they should be up in no time at all."

"Is she okay?" Brittany asked a little worried about her friend. "She's not going to turn into a chicken is she?

Eric smiled. "She's fine, just itchy and she doesn't really want to come out of her room because of the little red bumps, you know how she is and no she's not going to turn into a chicken." Brittany nodded and let out a little laugh.

**One week later**

Brittany was sitting down on the dock staring out at the water wondering when she was going to see Santana. It had been a whole year since she had seen her and she felt like she was going to burst if she didn't see her friend soon.

"What are you looking at?"

Brittany smiled. "The water."

"Just the water, isn't that like totally boring?" Santana sat down next to Brittany.

Looking over at her friend she smiled. "Nope, it's calm."

"Miss me?"

"Yep." Brittany leaned over and wrapped her friend in a tight hug.

"Careful B or I'll pop." Her statement only caused the girl to squeeze her a little tighter.

The next day the girl's fathers took them out on the boat fishing. "Brittany can you please sit still. You're not going to catch anything if you take the line out of the water every ten seconds."

Brittany bounced her leg up and down. "Sorry dad it's just mad boring."

"Mad boring?" Santana raised an eyebrow at her.

"Heard it on MTV, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Push you in the water." The brunette threatened.

Brittany laughed and left her fishing rod in its stand on the edge of the boat and got up. She walked over to the edge of the boat and turned around to look at Santana, their fathers not any paying attention as they were busy enjoying their beers.

"Come on doo it, chicken head." Santana folded her arms in front of her chest. "Oh you're such a chicken, I should feed you to the evil rabbits."

Just as Santana was walking towards Brittany, Eric told her not to even think about it, and Brittany started laughing.

"Brittany I think you might have caught a fish you should check it." Her father told her as he seen her line start to move.

At that moment Santana's line started to move in it's place. "Daddy help I can't pull it." Santana was struggling to reel the fish in. Even though Brittany was having no problems and was proud of herself for finally catching a fish she dropped her line and ran over to help Santana. "What about yours?"

"It's okay we can share."

"Okay." With that said Brittany put her hands on top of Santana's and the two girls tugged the pole towards themselves

With one more tug the girls were able to pull it into the boat where it flip flopped around.

Santana screamed. "Eww, oh my gawdd somebody kill it, Brittany it's going to attack me." The two fathers, along with Alex laughed at the girl who was almost in tears who was using Brittany as a shield.

Brittany went to step on the fish before her father grabbed her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and Eric took care of the flapping fish.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Protecting scaredy cat over there." Santana shot her a devilish look.

Steve Pierce laughed. "Well that's nice you but you don't step on the fish okay?"

"Me and the fish are tight though, he's cool with it." Brittany said as her father began to put her down.

"Tight? No more MTV for you."

A half hour later the girls and their fathers docked the boat and were greeted by their mothers who were sitting on the lawn chairs relaxing, sipping wine and sharing gossip.

"Mommy me and Brittany caught a fish."

"A big fish." The two girls smiled as Brittany held up the fish, making sure to keep it away from Santana not wanting her to start scream again.

The mothers looked at each other. "Congrats girls, to celebrate how about we get this camp fire going and make some smores. But first why don't you two…" Before Sofia could finish the girls starting running towards the Lopez cottage. "...clean up."

**Next Night**

The phone rang at the Lopez cottage and Sofia was the closest to it. "Hello."

"Hi Sof, is Brittany over there by any chance?"

"I'm not sure, let me check." At that moment Santana walked into the kitchen. "San, is Brittany with you?" Santana shook her head, the last she heard Brittany had gone home to change. "No she's not here Em. Everything okay?"

"We got into an argument, Steve is out looking for her but I figured the first place she'd go would be to see Santana."

Sofia sighed. "I'll ask Santana, she's right here. San?"

"Mhmm." The girl took a bite out of the cookie she had just gotten out of the cupboard.

"Do you know where Brittany is?"

Santana shook her head. "Why?"

"She got into an argument with her parents, do you know where she could be then?"

She thought for a minute, going over all the places in her head that Brittany might go. "I think I know where she is."

"Em, she thinks she knows where she is." When Julie looked back at Satana she was on her way out the back door. "Wait where are you going?"

"Boat. That's probably where she is so just come down and check for us." With that said Santana headed down to the dock, as Sofia finished her conversation with Emily.

**Dock**

Santana was careful to watch where she was going as she walked down the steps of the hill on her way to the dock. Once she reached the boat she was sure to be quiet so that Brittany wouldn't realize she had been found. She wasn't on the back of the boat near the seats so Santana looked over the captains seat and found her laying on her back. Smiling she carefully made her way over the blonde girl.

"What are you looking at?"

Brittany wasn't startled at the voice, she knew that if anyone was to find her that it was going to be Santana. "The stars." Brittany moved over, allowing Santana to lay down next to her. "I can't really see them from L.A." Santana didn't say anything. "Aren't you going to ask if that's all I'm looking at?"

"Nope, I love looking up at the stars." The girls smiled at each other and went back to looking up at the clear sky.

Their mothers stood at the top of the hill. They had been keeping a close eye on Santana and when she didn't come off the boat they figured she had found Brittany.

"Should we just leave them?"

"Let Brittany cool down, they should be alright, not like anyone else is around."

An hour later the mothers came back to get the two girls to come in for the night. When they got to the boat they found their daughters fast asleep, huddled together. Smiling the women gently picked up their daughters and carried them to the tent they shared just outside the Pierce cottage.

**Couple Weeks Later**

Santana ran up the steps of the Pierce's deck and tapped lightly on the glass doors. "Hi, Santana, come on in, she's up stairs in her room, just follow the music." Steven Pierce told her.

When she finally got to Brittany's room she knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at the loud music coming from inside the room. Deciding to now care what Brittany was doing, she pushed the door open and tried her hardest not to laugh at she watched the other girl.

Brittany stood with a stuffed pig in her hand, eyeing the dolls on the other side of the room. She danced a little before stopping, lining up her shot and throwing the pig, she knocked down all the dolls. She did a happy dance, as the song changed to Shake ya tail feather. Santana couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing causing Brittany to turn around.

"What you be laughing at?" Santana started to laugh even harder and was almost on the phone in tears, because she was laughing so hard. "I'm kidding, what's up? I thought you guys already left?"

The brunette tried to catch her breath but every time she looked at the blonde she started laughing again. Finally five minutes later she was able to speak.

"Were you having fun?" She snickered.

Brittany shot her a look. "I was actually. Now what's going on?"

"I wanted to give you this." Santana took the ring off her finger and handed it to Brittany.

Brittany looked at the ring in her hand. "You're mood ring, you love this thing though."

Santana shrugged. "It's just I don't get to see you all year so I want you to remember me somehow, you don't have to wear it if you don't want."

Walking over to the other side of the room Brittany picked up the pig she was using as a bowling ball. Looking at the pig then back at Santana she handed it to her.

"No I can't." Brittany went to take off the mood ring. "Okay fine, but are you sure. It's Mr. Oinky."

"I'm sure, he can protect you from all the crazy people you tell me about that live in Laguna, when I can't."

Santana hugged the stuffed pig before hugging Brittany. "I better get going before mom has a hissy fit."

"Okay dawg."

"What are you Randy Jackson." The two girls laughed before hugging again.

Santana headed for the door before turning around. "I'll see you next summer… Britt!" With that said she took off running back to her cottage.

"You're so going to get it the next time I see you." Brittany screamed after her down the hall. Walking back inside her room, she sat on her bed and played with the ring on her thumb, already waiting for next summer to start.

A/N: the scene where Brittany is bowling with the pig I got that from the Mary Kate and Ashley movie It Takes Two. Also thank you for the reviews I'm happy to know that some of you are enjoying this, it's fun to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**13 Years Old**

Brittany Pierce stood on the balcony of her family's cottage, from there she could slightly see the Lopez cottage. She was waiting for them, it had been a little over a year since she had seen Santana Lopez and a lot had changed in a year.

After waiting for about a half hour Brittany decided to head down to the boat where her parents were relaxing. When she got to there she flopped down and stared up at the sky.

"No sign of them yet darling?"

Brittany shook her head. "Nope."

Her mother looked over at her and smiled. "They'll be here soon they probably just hit traffic."

As if to spite what her mother had said it was now 10 p.m. and there was still no sign of the Lopez. Their dinner was ate in silence as Brittany wasn't very talkative, it was like the summer she lost Rachel all over again, except this time much worse.

"Why are you sitting out here, it's cold and you don't have a sweater on bozo."

Brittany smiled and answered without turning around. "I'm not a clown thank you, do you see my hair being different colours." Santana laughed and sat down next to Brittany. "Waters nice tonight." Brittany said as her feet dangled off the edge of the dock and into the water.

To her surprise Santana slipped off her sandals and put her feet into the water. "Oh it is nice tonight." Santana laughed. "You can close your mouth now."

"It's just, what about the fish aren't you scared their gonna totally suck your toes off."

The brunette playfully hit the blonde on the arm. "Shut up, I was young and stupid."

"What are you now, a year older and still stupid?" The blonde stuck her tongue out.

"You're the not so smart one, and I'm not mature. So you gonna tell me why your sitting out here this late?" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Not late, it's only ten, shows how mature you are, and I was just thinking."

"About?"

"None of your business."

"Don't make me push you in the water." She threatened.

Brittany laughed. "Seriously you need to stop with that threat, you've never once pushed me in the water so the threat loses any impact." Santana huffed. "I was just thinking about something I needed…"

"You needed…"

"To tell you." The blonde fumbled.

Santana was intrigued. "Oh and what's that?"

She wasn't ready to tell her just yet. "I missed you."

"I knew it, and I missed you too." The two girls hugged, and when they pulled away Santana spotted the ring on Brittany's finger and smiled.

**Month Later**

"You're starting a band? That's so cool." The two girls were floating on their inflatable chairs in the lake tanning.

Brittany nodded. "I don't think you'd like it though."

"And why do you think that, not like you ever think anyways blondie."

Brittany laughed sarcastically. "It's not exactly you're type of music. Which means it's not bubble gum pop or RnB."

"I have a wide variety of musical tastes thank you."

"Going from Barbie Girl, to Genie in a bottle, to Spice Up your life, we can't forget a little Backstreets Back, Usher and Aaliyah." Brittany laughed finding herself highly amusing as Santana raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Duh you totally forgot one, and it's not bubble gum pop, it's just pop."

It was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes. "What did I forget?" She smiled and tipped Santana's chair, causing the brunette to fall into the water. "Oops I did it again?" Brittany laughed watching her friend come back up for air.

"I was thinking more along the lines of, Bye Bye Bye." Santana said as she flipped Brittany's head into the water.

After a few minutes the girls stopped play fighting. "That was a good one Lopez, I have to admit."

"Thank you, I learn from the best."

An hour later the girls were still laying around in the water, and Brittany was asking Santana about life in Laguna.

"So you and Puck, are a couple now? Like dating, boyfriend and girlfriend couple"

"Mhmm." Santana nodded while she soaked up the sun.

There was silence between them after that until Mrs. Pierce and Sofia came down a half hour later and got them for dinner.

It was the last day of summer before the two families headed their separate ways and Santana hadn't heard from Brittany since they're argument two days ago. Which wasn't over much of anything but Brittany had just snapped and Santana was never one to take anyone's crap, not even from Brittany.

She didn't want to leave without the two of them sorting things out, and clearing the air. Normally she would have just run over to the other cottage but because of the rain she decided to call first and lucky for her, because Brittany wasn't there. Figuring Brittany was at the dock she grabbed an umbrella but still got soaked and for nothing because the blonde wasn't there.

Standing dripping wet on her balcony wondering where Brittany could possibly be, Santana stared off into the distance. The rain had died down a bit and it was a little clearly and through an opening in some of the trees she seen something move and then she heard a faint splash. Taking her chances of it being an evil rabbit Santana decided to see what was going on.

Brittany sat on a rock, in the rain, trying to skip stones. She had found this spot a couple years ago when her and Santana and some of the other kids were planning manhunt in the forest. A small clearing where no one could find her, not even Santana. A place for her to go and clear her head, to just think and relax without the world of judgement or her parents breathing down her neck.

"You're going to get sick if you stay out here any longer." Her heart felt like it was about to stop.

"How did you find me?"

Santana stood next to Brittany, who was sitting on a rock. "Seen something move from my balcony and hoped it was you."

"What if it was evil deer, or a bear?"

"Decided to take my chances. B want to tell me what's been going on with you all summer?"

Brittay blushed but was thankful for the rain and the fact it was ridden by darkness. "It's late we should head back inside." She went to get up. "Aren't you coming?"

"Not until you tell me whatever it is that's on your mind and has been on your mind all summer."

"How do you even know something is?"

Santana gave her a look that said it all. "Sit, and talk."

The blonde sat back down on the rock and motioned for Santana to sit on the one that was next to it. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Santana wasn't going to push, she knew that didn't work so she sat, trying to patiently wait it out.

"I like girls."

"You what?" Santana was taken aback. "But I thought you had Chris?"

"Chris is short for Christina." Santana was speechless. "Well I think I like guys, and girls. I'm totally okay with it if you don't want to talk to me anymore. Okay so I'm not okay with it but it's your choice, and I'll probably be pissed but yeah you know what I mean."

To Brittany's surprise Santana leaned forward and hugged her. When she pulled away she gave her a good smack upside the head though. "I'm glad you told me but if you ever keep something this big from me again I'm totally pushing you into the lake. Oh and Britt, I still love you."

Brittany smiled. "What did I tell you about calling me that. I told you when we were 6 that only my mom can call me that. So now, you're going to pay the way you always do." With that said Brittany pushed Santana into the lake but knowing full well what the blonde was going to do Santana brought Brittany with her.

"So we're good?" Brittany asked as the two girls stayed in the lake.

"Always."


	5. Chapter 5

**16 Years Old**

Thus far the summer had been going really well. The girls had fallen into a routine by now and it seemed to work. Wake up, if they slept, eat, go out on the boat, do whatever they wanted, more of the boat, dinner, fishing and then sit by the fire. However the entire time there was something that Brittany was needing to tell Santana, because things were about to drastically change.

The two girls were lying on the boat, catching up on some tanning when Brittany finally got the nerve to tell Santana what she had been wanted to all summer.

"San?"

"Hmm?" She answered turning onto her back.

"Rachel's coming up tomorrow." Brittany said so fast she barely knew what she had said herself.

Santana wasn't sure she heard her right. "What? And slow down."

Brittany looked away. "Rachel is coming up tomorrow for the rest of the summer."

The brunettes mouth dropped open. "Rachel like the Rachel, Rachel you hated me over because we bought her cottage Rachel?" Brittany nodded. "I mean how, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Santana said unaware how many times she had used the others girls name.

"I ran into her, we go to the same school now since she moved back to L.A. I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't want you to think I was abandoning you or anything. The summer is normally our time and it's just…"

Santana nodded and gave Brittany a hug. "It's okay I get it, no worries."

**Three Weeks Later**

Santana had been feeling left out, she knew Brittany didn't mean for it to be that way but it was as if her and Rachel connected on a different level and Santana didn't think she could compete. For the first week the three had tried to do everything together but that started to change and now Santana was lucky if she got to hang out with Brittany at all.

She made her way down to the dock ipod in hand. It was getting late and the sun was setting, she had just gotten off the phone with her boyfriend, Sam, then Quinn and all she wanted to do was to be left alone.

When she got to the dock though she was greeted by the sound of jet skis whizzing around on the lake. Most people were inside by now eating their dinners and relaxing, but Brittany and Rachel were out having fun. She was a little upset, mostly hurt, since Brittany hadn't even asked her if she wanted to come out. It may have seemed childish but to Santana it was important, it wasn't like she got to see Brittany all year. Having seen enough Santana got up and went to a place she was sure no one would find her except for one person, and she was sure that person was not about to go looking for her right now.

Out on the water when they were far enough away and were done messing around the two girls sat out in the middle of the lake.

"I think I'm going to tell Santana about us."

"Why is it we always talk about Santana?" The shorter girl asked. "It's always Santana this and Santana that, no offence Brittany but I'm sick of hearing about Santana. Every once in awhile it's cool I don't mind but she's right here we don't have to talk about her all the time."

The girls were silent as they sat thinking. "She's not even talking to me right now, it just hurts, and kind of pisses me off."

"Not that I'm complaining but all we've done is hang out, Santana really hasn't been around and we leave tomorrow night." Brittany hung her head at Rachel's comment because she knew the other girl was right.

**Next Day**

The next morning Brittany and Rachel were sitting on the dock watching the sun rise. Brittany still hadn't talked to Santana, and when she went to the night before Sofia had informed her that she was sleeping.

"I love you Britt." Rachel said not bothering to look at the other girl.

A little shocked but happy at the same time the blonde smiled. "I love you too." Not thinking anyone else was around she leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

Before either could say anything they heard the wood planks rattle a bit and someone run off in the distance. Sighing Brittany held her head in her hands knowing exactly who had seen their public display.

"I should go after her, I'll be back." Rachel nodded as Brittany stood up and took off running.

She checked the Lopez cottage first, then the boat, with no luck. After that she checked the beach and the tents, but came up with nothing. Making her way back to the dock she sighed.

"Did you find her?" Rachel asked as she leaned her head on her girlfriends shoulder, as Brittany shook her head not able to speak.

A little while later Emily Kelly came down to get the girls and told them it was time to go.

"Mom, I have to find Santana first have you seen her?"

Her mother shook her head. "Sorry, I'm sure she'll turn up."

"We should go help your parents pack up the stuff." Brittany nodded and helped the other girl up, catching a glimpse of the ring on her pinky finger.

"I'll meet you there I think I know where she is." Before Rachel could reply Brittany took of running towards the woods.

Santana sat on the rock where her and Brittany's names were carved into the side. Her eyes were bloodshot from being up all night and she was shivering from being slightly cold even though it was quite hot out. Wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked out into the water, thoughts of her and Brittany as kids and up until this summer flooded her mind.

"Want to tell me why you're crying?" The blonde kept her space for the time being. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Rachel, I wanted to I just didn't know how, and I'm sorry I wasn't around these past few weeks."

Santana still didn't say anything and kept her focus on the water in front of her. Feeling it was safe to move forward Brittany sat on her rock, across from Santana's. "Can you say something, you're kind of scaring me."

"Nothing to say." Santana said quietly. "Everything's good, no worries I'll see you next summer Brittany, have a good year. I can get Mr. Oinky for you if you want to give him to your girlfriend since you love her and all." The brunette got up and went to leave before being stopped.

Her eyes wide and almost in tears herself Brittany almost didn't know what to say. "I gave him to you for a reason. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked noting the girls tone.

"Peachy keen jelly bean. Goodbye Brittany." Santana said as she walked away without looking back.

Brittany knew Santana was lying but what she couldn't figure out was why. It was almost like she was jealous but she had no reason to be. Shaking it off Brittany watched the other girl leave. "Goodbye Santana." For some reason it was as if it was their final goodbye and they weren't going to see each other again.

It was in that moment that Brittany turned around and looked out at the water and promised herself and the world that that was not going to be the last time she saw Santana Lopez.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Since the updates are really short I'm going to aim to update everday and at the very least every other day to make up for it. Thanks again for the reviews, they really do mean a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**17 Years Old **

Santana sat on the back deck of the cottage when she saw the Pierce's walk up the steps, instantly the butterflies in her stomach got worse. She was nervous to see Brittany especially after the way she'd left the year before.

"Hi Santana, how are you? You look amazing."

"Thanks Mrs. Pierce, I'm well and you look amazing yourself." She gave the woman a hug before giving one to Mr. Pierce and then looking around for Brittany.

"I'm sorry hun, she's not here she'll be up in a month. Failed math, had to take it in summer school." Santana looked down. "What's the matter she'll be up before you know it."

"I'm heading back to Laguna in a month, for the rest of the summer, got training with Quinn and we can't pass it up or coach Sylvester will kill us."

That night Santana couldn't sleep, Mr. Oinky wasn't even helping. She now knew exactly how Brittany must have felt when she younger and Rachel didn't come back. Except Rachel had suddenly popped back into her life.

After a few hours of restlessness she decided to get up and go sit on the boat. She knew it was going to be one hell of a long month, and an even longer summer. Picking up her cell phone she contemplated calling her but as she was about to press send the thought of Rachel and Brittany kissing and excluding her all last summer clouded her mind. Forgetting about the call she just laid there and looked up at the stars.

**Month Later **

Brittany pulled up to the cottage in her jeep. She inhaled the fresh scent that was foreign to her in L.A. Forgetting about her bags, her parents and her hunger, she raced down to the dock, almost positive that Santana would either be there or on the boat tanning.

When she got there, there was nothing but the calm lake and a few birds. She checked the boat, only to find it empty. Sighing she decided to try the Lopez cottage but no one was there. Dejected, she walked about back to her own family's cottage and heard laughter coming from the deck.

"Hi sweety, how was the drive."

"It was alright. Hi Sofia, Eric."

"Hey stranger." Eric said as Brittany gave Sofia a hug.

"Do you know where Santana is, I've been looking for her all over the place." The parents all looked at each other, knowing just how much Brittany wanted to see Santana. "Is she okay, did something happen?"

Her mother put an arm on her shoulder. "Santana left…"

"Mind finishing that sentence mom, don't leave a girl hanging in suspense like that."

Taking a deep breathe Emily Pierce looked to Sofia for support. "Santana got has training and had to go back to Laguna."

Brittany was still shocked at what she had just heard Sofia tell her and it was like a bad dream. "She what? You mean she was here and I missed her?" All the parents nodded as Brittany got up and walked down the back steps.

**Dock**

"I don't know, she's not here." Brittany mumbled into the phone trying not to tear up.

There was a sigh before the other person started talking. "There's nothing you can do Britt."

"You don't understand I haven't talked to her in what feels like forever. I miss my best friend Rachel." Brittany began to cry. "Not only that you know how her and I left things a complete mess."

"No Brittany , she left things like that. I know you guys are friends but.."

"But nothing, who knows when the next time I'll see her will be, if I'll even ever see her again."

There was silence on the phone. "Just calm down, you'll see her again."

"I'm not so sure Rachel."

The rest of the summer went by slowly for both girls. Both constantly wondering what the other was doing but being too stubborn to pick up the phone and find out for themselves. For Brittany it was a lot worse and she spent most of her time on the dock or at her and Santana's 'spot'. The thoughts of last summer running through her mind, just as it had since it had happened the summer before.

One question running through her mind the entire time, would she ever see her best friend again. There was so much she needed to tell her, and show her but most of all she just missed her being around.

**To be continued… **

**A/N: I know it was super short so there will definitely be another update tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**18 Years Old - February**

She hung up the phone after talking to their bands manager and started jumping around the house. Whistling happily to herself as she entered the kitchen, where her mother just started at her and laughed. Opening the fridge trying to hide the huge smile on her face as she got herself a bottle of water.

"What's got you so happy?" Her father asked as he set his brief case on the kitchen counter.

"We got a gig, a real life proper gig."

Her mother looked up from the paper she was reading. "You guys got booked, after all that racket I've heard all these years coming from my garage, it's all paid off?" Brittany nodded. "Well where is it?"

"Some place called The Surf Shack, I'm not sure where it is, I have to call everyone else and then map quest it. I'll let you know when I know." Brittany skipped off upstairs and turned on her computer.

"Ah ha, the Surf Shack…Laguna." At first she couldn't believe her eyes. She was finally going to get the chance to go to Laguna, and she had one very important stop to make while there. Almost two years had gone by without her speaking or talking to Santana Lopez and she was hoping that would change before the beginning of this summer.

**Laguna**

Santana sat on her bed as her and Quinn decided what they wanted to do that weekend. The room was quiet as the girls thought, but kept coming up blank. The silence was broken by the sound of someone signing onto msn.

Quinn leaned over the bed to get a better look at who it was but when she realised who it was she just sat back.

"Who was it?" The brunette asked, Mr. Oinky under her arm.

"No one special." Santana's face dropped. "What?"

"Who is it?" The girl asked a little more firmly.

Quinn paused, she didn't know much about what happened but she knew enough to know that whatever it was it had made her best friend miserable. "Brittany."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did she send me a message or just sign in?"

"Sign in. You should talk to her if you miss her so much." Santana gave Quinn a look. "Fine, then I'll talk to her then."

Santana turned quiet and looked at Mr. Oinky before she looked down. "No, don't."

"Too late." Quinn got up and walked over to the computer, sitting down she typed the message into the box as Santana got up and left the room.

Santana aka HBIC: Hey there

ItsBrittanyBitch: Hello jello

Santana aka HBIC.: How are you?

ItsBrittanyBitch: I'm okay… how is she?

Santana aka HBIC: She's alright, kind of moody today I think she's pmsing so I'll just take her to the mall, so we can practice saying our favourite phase… Charge It.

ItsBrittanyBitch: Somethings will never change, just ask her if she's peachy like a peach tree.

Santana aka HBIC: Um okay, not going to ask but we're going out, you should talk to her, text her cell or something, toodles.

ItsBrittanyBitch: Yeah, maybe, bye.

Quinn got up and went downstairs where Santana was getting a bowl of cereal.

"Are you peachy like a peach tree?" She asked as she sat next to her best friend. Without saying a word Santana looked up from her cereal bowl and glared at her best friend, and if looks could kill Quinn would have been dead ten times over.

**Saturday**

Brittany pulled up to a large house, turned off her jeep and just sat wondering what she should do next_. To ring or not to ring the doorbell, that is the question. Okay that was retarded, gotta remember to skip English more often. _She thought as she continued to sit in her jeep.

Deciding that she wasn't a wuss or a pansy she slowly made her way to the front door and before letting herself thing she rang the doorbell. After about a minute Sofia answered the door and looked like she was either ready to call the cops or ask a question that only Sofia Lopez would think of.

"Can I help you with something?" Sofia raised an eyebrow, finding the girl only somewhat familiar.

"Is Santana home?" Brittany began to push her sunglasses onto her forehead.

"Who wants to…Brittany?" Sofia's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide in shock.

Brittany nodded. "In the flesh." Sofia remained still. "Sofia are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah, come on in. You look good, nice feather, I'm sure your mother loved that." Brittany laughed. "You know I was kind of punk in my day." Sofia said in reference to the blue feather braided into Brittany's hair.

"Sof, no stories about your yesteryears please." Britany turned around to see Eric Lopez.

"Brittany doesn't mind, she's more than used to it." Brittany let out a small laugh and nodded. "Do you know where our daughter is?"

Eric shrugged and waves at Brittany as he got his coat on. "Call her cell, I'm sure she's not far." With that Eric walked out the front door.

Picking up the phone Sofia tried to call her daughter but only got her voicemail. "I think she might be at the beach at restaurant called the Oyster Hut on the pier with Quinn and some people if you want to meet up with them there. I don't mean to be nosey, wait yes I do, what brings you to town?"

"My band got a gig at the Surf Shack, so I thought I'd stop in and say hi."

Sofia smiled. "Did you have time to stay for dinner?"

"Not for dinner but I can hang out if you want some company for awhile." Sofia smiled and nodded and Sofia wasn't quite sure what she had gotten herself into.

**Beach **

The girls were laying on the sand getting their tan on. "I heard some indie band from L.A. is playing at the Surf Shack tonight, what do you say we check them out?"

"Sounds good…wait aren't we supposed to be meeting the guys tonight though?"

Quinn smacked herself on the forehead. "Right, this band sounded really good though."

Santana thought for a minute. "I got it, we meet the guys do the movie and dinner thing like planned and then make them come with us."

"Good thinking Lopez." The girls smiled and went back to their tanning, happy that they were going to get what they wanted.

**Surf Shack - Later that night**

Brittany scanned the crowd from the back of the stage trying to see if maybe Santana would show up. But no matter how hard she looked or how many times she never saw the only girl in the room she wanted to see.

"Dudes and Betty's put your hands together for Beautiful Disaster." Nat, the owner of the Surf Shack finished and walked off stage.

The band made their way on stage and Santana made her way to the microphone. "How's it going tonight Laguna?" The crowd cheered and a few guys, even a few girls whistled.

"Not very patient so we're just going to jump right in. We're Beautiful Disaster, and this first song is called, Here we go again."

_"And here we go again_

_With all the things we said_

_And not a minute spent_

_To think that we'd regret_

_So we just take it back,_

_These words and hold our breath_

_Forget the things we swore we meant_

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright_

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go_

_Cause I'm not. No I'm not. Well, I'm not._

_And here we go again_

_With all the things we did_

_And now I'm wondering_

_Just who would I have been_

_To be the one attached_

_At all times to your hip?_

_Forget the things we swore we meant._

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright_

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go_

_Cause I'm not, no I'm not._

_Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not, no I'm not)._

_I'll write you to let you know that I'm alright_

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go_

_Cause I'm not (no, I'm not)_

_Well, I'm not (no, I'm not)_

_I'm not, I'm not._

_And here we go again_

_With all the things we said_

_And not a minute spent_

_To think that we'd regret_

_So we just take it back" _

Tucking the thoughts of seeing Santana into the back of her mind Brittany moved into the next song as the crowd started to cheer louder. "This next one, is a little something I wrote last summer, it's called Pressure."

_"Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

_Cause I fear I might break_

_and I fear I can't take it_

_Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all of the days that we spent_

_Carried away from home_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Without you_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone feeling empty" _

Brittany took a minute as the guitarist, Scott, went for a riff. Taking the opportunity to glance the crowd again looking for her hearts desire but coming up short. She was so fixed on finding Santana that she didn't notice Rachel in the front row.

_"I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_You're better off without me" _

Without a break the band went into the next song.

_"I've hoped for change,_

_and it gets better everyday_

_I've hoped for change,_

_but still I feel the same_

_There's something wrong,_

_cause everybody knows_

_That we can do this on our own_

_And we've got everybody singing_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_We've got everybody singing_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_We're doing fine_

_And it gets better everytime_

_We're doing fine_

_But I'll let you decide_

_There's something wrong,_

_cause everybody knows_

_That we can do this on our own" _

"I wanna hear you sing it with me." Brittany pointed the mic towards the crowd.

"_And we've got everybody singing_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_We've got everybody singing_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_And I'll confess_

_That I can be a little selfish_

_Yeah I'll admit_

_I don't want you to help me through this_

_I don't want to start over again_

_And we've got everybody singing_

_And we've got everybody singing_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_And we've got everybody singing_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_And I'll confess_

_That I can be a little selfish, I can, I can_

_Yeah I'll admit_

_I don't want you to get me through this_

_I don't want to start over again"_

Taking a swig of water, Brittany swallowed a bit before spitting the rest out at the crowd, which only made them cheer louder.

_"So this is how it goes_

_Well I, I would have never known_

_And if it ends today_

_Well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone_

_Now I think we're taking this too far_

_Don't you know that it's not this hard?_

_Well it's not this hard_

_But if you take what's yours and I take mine_

_Must we go there?_

_Please not this time. No, not this time._

_Well this is not your fault_

_But if I'm without you_

_Then I will feel so small_

_And if you have to go_

_Well always know that you shine brighter than anyone does._

_Now I think we're taking this too far_

_Don't you know that it's not this hard?_

_Well it's not this hard_

_But if you take what's yours and I take mine_

_Must we go there?_

_Please not this time. No, not this time._

_If you run away now,_

_Will you come back around?_

_And if you ran away,_

_I'd still wave goodbye_

_Watching you shine bright._

_Now I think we're taking this too far_

_Don't you know that it's not this hard?_

_Well it's not this hard_

_But if you take what's yours and I take mine_

_Must we go there?_

_Please not this time. No, not this time._

_I'll wave goodbye (You shine bright)_

_Watching you shine bright (You shine bright)_

_I'll wave goodbye tonight (You shine bright)" _

As the song ended Santana, Quinn, Puck, Sam and Finn walked in. "I can't see anything." Quinn complained.

"Darlin' you can never see." Sam said, getting a him a slap for Quinn.

"You're not alone Q, I can't see either but there's a table right there so at least we get to listen."

Back on stage the band was talking things over and there was no way Brittany had seen Santana walk in with the size of the crowd.

Turning back to the crowd Brittany finally cut the silence. "Laguna you guys are awesome, if you know the words I wanna hear you sing em' as loud as you can."

_"I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on_

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on._

_This is an emergency_

_So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_

_When no one cares to talk about it,_

_To talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_So you give up every chance you get_

_Just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_And you do your best to show me love,_

_but you don't know what love is._

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_

_When no one cares to talk about it,_

_To talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_These scars, they will not fade away._

_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive" _

Back upstairs Santana was trying to get a glimpse of the singer but even as her and Puck tried to make their way downstairs it was becoming a difficult task. Finally giving up she sat back down next to Quinn. "That voice sounds so familiar for some reason." She said as Quinn nodded and turned her attention back to listening to the band.

"This is gonna be the last one of the night, you guys have been amazing, and we're definitely going to be back here soon. I wrote this for someone special and close to my heart, which is why it's called My Heart."

_"I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_

_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_(My heart, it beats for you)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)_

_My heart is yours (My heart is yours)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

_My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_

_(Please don't go, please don't fade away)_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is…"_

As the band finished Brittany looked around for Santana but never saw her up on the second floor.

**Lopez House - After the show**

By the time Santana got home she was more than a little tired. Dropping her purse and coat by the front door she made her way to the kitchen. Not long after Sofia walked in with a serious look on her face.

"What is it mom?"

"Someone came by to see you today, and you really need to learn how to answer your phone."

Santana raised an eyebrow at her mother. "Who was here, I saw everyone that means anything to me tonight, phone died which is why I didn't check it."

"Brittany." Was all Sofia said.

"Brittany, Brittany who?"

"The woman on the moon Brittany. How many Brittany's do you know?"

Santana's mouth dropped quite similar to how Sofia's had earlier. "Wh..What was she doing here, why didn't she wait, why didn't you make her wait?"

"She said something about a concert at the Surf Shack." With that Sofia walked away leaving her daughter stunned.

_I can't believe Brittany was here, and I missed her. She was the show tonight and I didn't see her._ She thought as she walked up stairs and called the Pierce house only to get the voicemail. Hanging up with out saying anything she just lied on her bed staring up at the ceiling, holding Mr. Oinky. Sometimes her stubbornness got the better of her and she knew it but the summer couldn't come fast enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**18 Years Old - June**

As she sat on the front balcony of the cottage she was both nervous and exited and a million other emotions she couldn't explain. It had been two years, without seeing or talking to Santana Lopez. When the Pierce family got to the cottage and the Lopez's came over Brittany's heart felt like it had momentarily stopped. There was no sign of the Lopez's daughter, and Sofia told her she'd be coming up as soon as she finished some stuff for school.

Deciding she couldn't take the anxiousness any longer Brittany grabbed the keys to her Jeep and headed into town to get some ice cream. To her dismay when Brittany got back there was still no sign of the Santana. So Brittany went back up to the porch and sat on the swinging bench with her ipod. A little while later the blonde heard a car pull up, not wanting to get her hopes up but wanting to look she got up and made her way over to see who it was.

She seen the red mustang pull up and she almost went back to laying down but for some reason she felt like she shouldn't. Then she saw the door open and a dark haired brunette get out with a huge smile on her face. Brittany's mouth dropped in awe, she couldn't really see the girl and she wasn't sure if it was Santana, the Lopez's were expecting company but whoever it was, Brittany thought was were gorgeous. Looking up at the sky she saw the clouds roll in and the slight temperature change, she knew things were going to get rough that night, what she didn't know was that it just wasn't going to be because of the weather.

**Lopez Cottage**

"Mom, Dad?" Santana called out through the cottage as she walked in and placed her bag down by the door.

"Out here." Her father called out from the back deck.

When she walked out onto the deck she was instantly greeted from smiles by the Pierce's. "My gosh Santana Lopez, look at you all grown up." Emily Pierce gave her a hug and it seemed like she wouldn't let her go. "Brittany just went for some ice cream, I'm not sure if she's back yet, but feel free to check."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to get settled in first. See you all for dinner?" The parents nodded and Santana walked back inside and up to her room, over looking the lake.

She took a deep breath and looked up to the sky where she was greeted with grey and gloominess. Feeling somewhat tired after the long drive up she decided that before she could face the skeleton in her closet, formally known as Brittany, she needed a nap.

An hour later she awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. Groaning she rolled over and tried to ignore it, that is until her mother poked her head in the door.

"San, phone for you." In response Santana moved the pillow over her head. "Here." Her mother shoved the phone in her face, giving her no other choice but to answer it.

She waited for her mother to leave the room before clearing her throat and answering. "Hello?" Came her groggy tone, but it got no answer so she tried again. "Helloo? Anybody home?"

"Hi." It was a soft reply only barely audible but it was enough for her to hear. A moment passed with no one saying a word. "Santana." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement or more like someone just wanted to say her name. That was all that was needed to make her heart flutter and she knew exactly who she was talking to.

"Hey." She didn't know what else to say.

There was a pause and it sounded like the other person wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. "Did you maybe want to come over? I know it's raining outside, I mean I could come over there, if you want of course."

Santana looked outside and seen the rain pouring down. "I still need to finish unpacking and wash up so how about I maybe come by a little later." She just wasn't ready to face Brittany Pierce yet after two years and just hearing her on the phone was hard.

"Oh, uh okay."

"Okay, so I'll see you later then?"

"At some point I'm sure. Sorry if I woke you up, bye." Brittany hung up the phone and decided to go for a walk, disregarding the rain. She was just totally shot down and it hurt like hell, even after two years.

Santana hung up the phone and thought about what had just happened. Smacking herself on the forehead she got up and got changed before heading over to the Pierce Cottage. By the time she got there Brittany was already gone. Heading back out into the rain Santana decided to try and see if she was at the dock.

When she neared the dock she smiled at the sound of the music playing from the boat, and there lying on the dock was Brittany S Pierce. Or she hoped it was Brittany, otherwise she'd be completely embarrassed. She stood still watching the blonde lay on the dock in the rain, listening to the music as the water fell down on her.

"I thought it says, can't you see it's just raining no need to go outside, not lets go sit on the dock in the rain and get sick.."

For a second Brittany thought for sure she was dreaming. Deciding to open an eye she saw a brunette with killer legs, and those eyes. Now she thought for sure she was hallucinating, and then the girl walked over and was standing right in front of her. Propping herself up on her arms she smiled. "Santana Lopez."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Brittany Pierce." There was a long pause and it was as if their fight had never happened and they hadn't spent a second apart. "So where are my banana pancakes then?" Santana smirked putting a hand on her hip.

Brittany smiled bigger than she thought she ever had. "Inside most likely, might be cold by now but if you're on your best behaviour and don't tell me to charge it I might be able to make you some more."

She went to get up but stopped when Santana laid down next to her on the dock. Laying back down the two stayed in silence, for now their troubles and issues were behind them and the only thing that was important was being with each other. It wasn't that the issues vanished, they just seemed a whole lot less important in the moment.

Pierce Cottage - Hour Later

Brittany wrapped the towel around Santana, her hand slightly touching the other girls as she pulled away.

"Thanks." Both girls smiled at each other and stood starring not being able to take their eyes off each other. "You look good." Santana smiled as she held the towel close to her.

"You look amazing, someone finally grew up." Brittany joked.

"I guess it happens, and thank you." Santana tried not to blush but it was hard not to, especially since she was trying to forget about the butterflies in her stomach.

"No problem, my offer for those banana pancakes still stands if you want them. My parents and your parents are probably passed out at your place by now. I could make the pancakes and we could go sit on the deck and catch up if it's cool by you?"

Santana nodded. "It's cake." Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Sorry that's what happens when you're around Quinn for far too long." Brittany nodded.

"If you want to change feel free to borrow anything that's in my room." Santana nodded and headed off to change as Brittany got what she was going to need to make the pancakes with.

Just as she finished making the batter her cell phone began to ring. Her original instinct was to ignore it and continue what she was doing, but she felt bad, especially if it was an emergency.

"Hello." She answered tasting the batter with her finger.

"Britt, can we talk."

"Now isn't really a good time."

"Please." The voice pleaded.

Brittany huffed. "One minute."

Ten minutes later Santana walked back into the kitchen to hear Brittany arguing on the phone with someone, her back towards Santana.

"Rachel how many times do we have to go over this?…Okay, fine have fun, I don't care incase you didn't get the memo…Well I'm busy right now…Yes with Santana, the girl I haven't seen in two years so later." With that Brittany hung up the phone and turned around. "Santan…"

The towel was hung up on the railing, the deck door open just enough for Brittany to know that Santana had heard her conversation or at least a part of it. This was not the way she wanted them to start things back off. Her first instinct was to run after the girl, but she decided to finish making the pancakes then go find her and bring her back.

Brittany finished making the pancakes and decided to check the Lopez cottage first. She hoped that by giving Santana a little bit of time the girl would have calmed down. Running out the back door, forgetting about the rain, the blonde ran all the way to the Lopez cottage and up the back steps. When she got to the back door she saw the parents sitting around in the kitchen talking and drinking wine. Slipping in quietly and standing on the mat as to not get the floor wet.

"Hi everyone I was just wondering if Santana was here." The parents all shook their heads and Brittany decided to head back out into the rain and check the dock.

When she got there, there was no sign of Santana, not even on the boat. She thought for a minute before she took off into the woods. When she got there all she saw was Santana's flip flops. "Santana!" Not hearing a response she took off her own shoes and jumped into the water.

Around the bend Santana could have sworn she heard Brittany calling her name. Jumping off the rock and back into the water she swam back around where she saw the blonde in the water looking around frantically. "What are you doing you crazy kook."

Almost having a heart attack Brittany turned around. "Looking for you, what the hell Lopez."

"Easy killer, just decided to go for a swim didn't mean to scare you." Santana smiled.

"Where have you been then, under water or do you just magically appear these days. Something I should know about you?"

Santana began to swim away before turning around and to tell Brittany to follow her. Before long they were lying on this little beach, fit for two. "Wow, how'd you find this place?"

"Got bored one day and decided to go for a swim a couple summers ago. I needed to get away from," she paused, "yeah I needed to get away for awhile and I found this spot."

Brittany sighed. "You know you used to be able to talk to me, even if it was me you were mad or upset at." Santana just looked out into the water. "Please." She wasn't pleading but her tone was soft, she was just curious as to exactly what was going on in Santana's head. Especially since one minute the girl was mad at her and taking off and the next she seemed fine.

The girls sat there in silence, Brittany didn't want to push the subject she knew when the other girl was ready, if she ever was she'd tell her.

"What makes her so much better than me? Ever since we were 6 years old, in the back of my mind I always wondered if you'd rather it was Rachel that you were spending your summers with. I knew you two were really good friends and you had a connection, don't get me wrong I never wanted to break it. I'm not jealous, I'm really not, I just wanted to be apart of your life and mean something. For awhile I got over it and then Rachel showed up and it was like I was back to square one, with you sitting on the dock not wanting anything to do with me. Back at your place when I walked into your conversation I just lost it again, and I'm sorry."

It was Brittany's turn to look out into the water, she had no clue what to say to that. "I wanted to hate you, and never look at you. It felt like you had taken my best friend away and you wouldn't shut up, I wanted to push you into the water. When I turned around and I saw you that all faded away, there has always been something about you that has always gotten to me."

After that the girls sat in silence for awhile, as the rain came down. It was as if the rain was washing all the pain away that had been there for two years. Something about the water calmed them both.

"I missed you." Brittany whispered. "I really missed you." She never looked away from the water, it was the only thing keeping her sane.

"I missed you too B." Santana jumped back into the water. "Come on I'm getting kind of cold and I'm really hungry and someone said something about banana pancakes."

"I'd say I'd race you back to them because they're already made but I'd get lost and knowing you you'd eat them all before I found my way back."

Santana raised an eyebrow but then nodded her head in agreement. "Probably right, so hurry up Brittany this girl is hungry." With that said Brittany ran back into the water.

**Pierce Cottage**

"I love swimming in the rain."

"Mhmm, yeah me too." Brittany replied as she got clothes out for her and Santana, again. "How do those pancakes sound?"

Santana thought for a second. "Awesome, although I don't know if I trust your cooking."

"Ouch, that hurt." Brittany joked. "Meet you down there? You can change in here if you want."

"It's okay I'll change in the spare you. See you in five?"

Brittany nodded. "You got it." The brunette walked out of the room as Brittany followed her closing the door. Leaning against the door she saw her phone starting to flash. Groaning she walked over to it to check the caller id, Rachel. Sighing she threw the phone back on her bed and got changed, she really wasn't in the mood for that right now.

Meanwhile Santana was leaning on the other side of the door. Take a deep breathe she went to get changed. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later it was raining once again and the parents had decided to go into town. Brittany hadn't been feeling well so she was trying to sleep it off, leaving Santana bored out of her box. Wandering into the kitchen she decided to try her hand at baking.

Looking through the cupboards for something she could bake she finally came across a box of cake mix. Reading the directions and finding them pretty straight forward Santana began to get what she'd need to make them. After getting everything out she began to mix it all together, but she started the machine to fast and a little bit of cake mix went flying. Immediately turning it off she tried it again but this time slower. Once the mix was done she started looking around for the pan. After a half hour of looking she gave up, looking at the cake mix she thought, why not. Grabbing a spoon she walked over to the table and no sooner had she sat down did she hear some let out a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked turning to the side to look at Brittany.

"First you're eating cake mix right out of the mixing bowl, second you have some on your nose. Way to bake there Lopez, you know the mix is supposed to go into these little holders and…" With that Santana took her spoon and flung just a little bit at Brittany. The girl stood with her mouth open, "You did not just do that?"

Santana started to laugh before dropping the spoon and taking off the apron and running outside knowing the blonde was going to get her good for that one.

Getting over her shock Brittany took off after her, chasing her all the way down to the dock. "Santana Lopez you are so going in that lake."

"Mhmm, you wouldn't dare." She said cockily.

Raising an eyebrow Brittany started to laugh. "I'm not a little pansy like you and you know it."

"Okay okay fine, I'm sorry, please don't throw me in the lake right now. I'll do something else to make it up to you."

Brittany moved closer to the end of the dock where Santana was standing. She motioned like she was going to push her into the lake, causing her to flinch a little but instead she wrapped her arms around her. "Say bananananana."

Santana let out a laugh. "I am so not saying."

"Come on, please you owe me."

"No, you know I can't say it if you try and force me. Why don't we just go and lay on the boat?"

"It's raining?"

"Well you're already sick and I love lying in the rain, so I think I'm going to do that." Santana untangled herself from Brittany and walked over to the boat.

A minute later she felt someone lay down next to her. "What's the matter sicky get all lonely."

The blonde moved in really close. "No, just wanted to tell you, you still have cake mix on your nose." She tapped the brunette on the nose, while managing to wipe the cake mix off as she did. "What kind of cake mix is that anyways?" Brittany asked as she stood up ready from taller girls retaliation.

"Bananana." Brittany started to laugh like a fool and sat on the edge of the boat her feet hanging off the side. "You know I think I should totally push you into the water."

"Like you totally wouldn't." Brittany mocked before turning her head back towards the lake. No sooner had the words come out of her mouth did she suddenly feel a whole lot wetter and colder. "I can't believe you just did that."

Santana smiled. "Well believe it." She jumped into the lake. "There now we're even."

The girls swam around in the lake as the rain came down on them for awhile before Santana decided to take Brittany's hand and lead her out of the water. "Dance with me?"

Brittany pulled herself up onto the dock. "Nope, don't dance."

Pouting Santana grabbed her hand. "It's not that hard I promise."

"I really don't know how to do this." Brittany tried to keep a straight face, she knew that Santana had no clue about her dancing.

"Come on please? I love dancing in the rain." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck as the blonde girl wrapped her arms around her waist holding her close. They stood close for what seemed like forever until they both felt something vibrate and then start ringing.

Brittany looked up and Santana leaned her head on the blondes shoulder and reached for her ringing cell phone. "Hello?" She didn't mean for her voice to come out as annoying sounding as it did, or did she. "Puck, hey is everything okay?" She pulled away from Santana and for some reason she felt like she had been stabbed in the heart.

"Everything okay?…I'm sure Quinn and Sam will work it out they always do…Yep..mhmm how's Finn?…Tell Sam and Quinn I say hello…Okay talk to you soon…" She turned back around to face Brittany. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool, no worries." She faked a smile. "We should head in I'm getting kind of cold." Brittany held onto Santana's hands before putting both their hands in her pocket. "Don't look at me like that your hands are all cold. What do you say we go back to your cottage, put on a scary movie and eat the rest of that cake mix."

Santana nodded. She could tell something in Brittany's mood had changed but she knew the girl better than to push for it and to just bring it up later. A part of her got the small inclination that she might be jealous of Puck. Shaking it off and rolling her eyes at herself she tried to forget about it. He didn't mean anything to her, at most he was her friend and nothing more.


	10. Chapter 10

**One Week Later**

"Brittany can you take this blindfold off please." Brittany just chuckled and shook her head. "Brittany Pierce, I swear when this blind fold comes off you are going straight into the lake and I'm just going to leave you there."

Finally reaching the boat Brittany helped friend on before getting on herself. "Sit down." She told her before going over and starting the boat herself. "And don't think for a second about taking that blind fold off Lopez, you aren't that smart."

Santana huffed and crossed her arms before hearing the sound of the boats engine turn on. "Britt where are we going?" Santana tried to take the blind fold off but was stopped my Brittany's hand.

"Don't call me that or I'll crash this boat and we'll drown and you're just going to have to wait, patience is a virtue."

"Shove it."

A few minutes later Brittany turned the boat off and walked over to Santana. "If I take this blind fold off will you promise not to push me into the lake, I'm not in the mood to get wet right now."

"But I like it when I get you wet." Brittany looked at Santana as she took her blind fold off.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, you get this look on your face when you get wet, and…Oh my god, Brittany get your head out of the gutter." Finally realising that the blind fold was off the brunette took a look around. "Why are we out on the middle of the lake, in the middle of the night."

"We are going fishing," Sanatana gave her a look, "yes ma'am midnight fishing, and I'm sure you know all about that seeing as though you used to sneak out here in the middle of the night and do it. Although you never came back with any fish, why is that?" Brittany smiled at the "deer caught in headlights" look on Santana's face. "Yeah you aren't so sneaky San. So why did you never come home with the fish?"

Santana walked and sat on the other end of the boat. "You know I don't like touching them it's gross, so when I caught them I managed to hold on to them long enough to get the hook out and set the little ones free."

Brittay just nodded head. "Oookay." She walked over to the edge of the boat and sat down with her feet dangling over the edge in the water. Turning around she grabbed the fishing rod that was already set up and cast it out into the water. "So what do you find so good about this?"

Getting up Santana went and sat down next to the blonde girl, grabbing the other fishing rod. "It's peaceful and calm and the best part isn't the fishing." She winked.

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it."

"You really want to know."

"I asked didn't I?"

Santana thought to herself for a second. "Okay, fine." Reaching for the hem of her shirt she took it off and tossed it aside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brittany asked as she unintentionally checked out Santana. Even in the dark it was easy to see the girl had a really nice body.

Smiling the girl just continued to take her clothes off and throw them aside. "The best part about being out here; no one is around, and it's called skinny dipping. Learn to live a little Pierce."

Thinking to herself Brittany's mind only went in one direction and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She turned her head as to not see the almost naked girl beside her, a little out of respect for the girl, but mostly so she wouldn't start to blatantly stare. A second later she heard a splash and when she turned back around the other girl was in the water. "You're crazy."

"I know, but it's fun. Why don't you join me?"

"No thanks."

"Ha, is Brittany scared of the water at night?" The blonde shook her head. "Oh come on, I won't peak, what are you scared of scaredy cat."

Brittany shook her head again. "Nothing."

"Come on, I dare you, plus the water is really nice tonight."

Sighing, knowing she could never back down from a dare Brittany started to take her clothes off and toss them aside just as Santana had. As she was doing so though she saw a fish swim by Santana. "Okay, no way that thing totally wants to suck on your toes and I'll be damned if I let it get at mine."

For a minute everything went quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the crickets chirping and the sound of the light breeze causing the water to ripple only slightly. That is until Santana started to burst out in laughter.

"But you like touching the fish with your feet, or does that only apply when you're trying to stomp on them."

"Enough with that, if I recall I was trying to protect you. Yep that's right trying to protect your scrawny little self because you were scared of the fish. What I don't get is how you're still to chicken to touch them when you catch them yet you'll go swimming with them, in the nude if I might add."

"It's called skinny dipping, live a little B and try it, it's fun." Santana turned around for a second and when she did she heard a splash. She turned back around and smiled. "I thought you'd see it my way."

A little while later the girls were drying off and sitting on the front of the boat, towels wrapped around themselves.

"I have to admit that was fun."

"See I told you." Santana smiled as she looked over at Brittany.

"You just like the fishies sucking on your toes." Brittany laughed as she looked up at the stars.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Caught me, what can I say they know what they're doing."

For the next few minutes the girls laid quiet on the front of the boat, looking up at the stars.

"I love full moons and how they shine on the water, everything else is dark but this one streak of light." Santana broke the silence but only for a second. Looking over at Brittany she saw that the girl was looking at her. "What is it?"

"I really missed you."

Something in the girls voice made Santana want to melt, she could tell Brittany really meant it, but there was something more. "I missed you too B."

Smiling both girls looked away from each other and back up at the stars. Noticing Santana shiver a little the blonde moved closer and grabbed the blanket that was nearby and wrapped it around the girl. Her arms lingered for a few extra seconds around the girls shoulders before gently rubbing up and down the girls arms. When she moved her hands away immediately missed the feeling of being so close to her friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**A few days later**

Brittany had been looking for Santana for awhile but gave up when she couldn't find her figuring the girl needed a little alone time. Making her way through the trees she stopped when she came to the small clearing and saw the girl she had been looking for sitting there staring out into the water. She watched her for a few minutes, all the while wondering what was on her mind. She almost didn't want to disturb her as she seemed so lost in thought, like she was lost in her own little world that was far away from where they were.

"What you thinking about?"

Santana jumped slightly. "You scared me a little, and wouldn't you like to know." She smiled not bothering to turn around.

The blonde tilted her head to the side a little and moved forward and sat down on the rock next to the one the brunette sat upon. "Tell me."

"What are you thinking about."

"I asked you first." Brittany retorted, sending both girls memories into the past, causing them both to smile. "What are you looking at then?"

"The water."

Brittany smirked. "The water? Isn't that like totally boring."

"No it's not, do you always talk this much or is this a special occasion just for me."

"Well well haven't all these years just turned you into a comedian." Brittany laughed.

"I learned from the best…" Brittany smiled. "Quinn just always seems to make people laugh, and you know she is dating Sam who is pretty funny." The blonde rolled her eyes and stared out into the water.

It became silent but neither girl was bothered. "Tell me what you were thinking about." It wasn't demanding but a soft request.

"How much I love being up here, it's so calm and peaceful, I don't know it's just dumb."

Taking her eyes of the water Brittany looked at the girl sitting next to her. "It's not dumb."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah it really is. I can't even explain it, it just gives me this feeling like I can take on the world."

"I know exactly what you mean, this place has always done that for me."

Not taking her eyes off the water the other girl smiled. "So what were you thinking about?"

"How do you know I was thinking about anything, maybe I was just looking for you." She tried to cover not wanting anyone to know exactly what she was thinking about.

Finally looking away from the water and at the other girl Santana raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, that's the rule."

"Rules were meant to be broken."

"Not this one, so out with it."

Brittany thought for a minute. "Mike is throwing a party, wanted to know if you wanted to go, thought it might be fun."

Thinking for a minute Santana agreed. The girls went back to their silence, and watched the small waves from the boats crash softly against the rocks they were sitting on.

**Couple Hours Later **

Brittany got out of the shower and tried to figure out what she was going to wear. She wasn't normally one to put much thought into what she was going to wear but for some reason it mattered to her tonight.

Finally getting annoyed she put on a pair or low rise jeans and was walking around in her jeans and bra trying to find a shirt when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Brittany please don't hang up." She heard from the other end of the line. Giving a huff the girl just listened and went about going around her room trying to find a shirt.

After fifteen minutes of listening to Rachel go on and on Brittany had finally had enough. Not wanting to start trouble with the girl she decided on a simple response. "Bye Rachel." She flipped her cell closed as Santana knocked lightly on the door. Brittany through a Ramones shirt on and told Santana to come in.

"You alright?"

"Peachy." Brittany sat down on her bed and put on her Converse. "Ready to go?"

"To a party, always. I'm ready to bust a move." Santana tried to do the sprinkler and then the running man but it didn't work out so well and the blonde just looked at her and smiled.

**Party**

"Santana slow down, and since when do you drink?" Brittany said as she watched Santana funnel another beer.

Santana swallowed the beer in her mouth and smiled. "I'm from Laguna Beach it's what we do, it's in my blood."

A couple hours later both girls were more than slightly intoxicated when the Cha Cha Slide started to play. Shaking her head, Brittany looked down not wanting to be seen at a party that played that song. When she looked up though she saw Santana's shocked expression and before she knew it she was with the other girl on the dance floor.

"No, no, no times infinity and beyond plus one, there is no way in hell I am dancing. I don't dance Lopez and I sure as hell don't dance to this."

"Come on, please." She pouted.

"I'll watch you, from over there." Brittany pointed to a spot on the wall, and started backing away slowly.

Another hour went by before both girls got bored with the party and decided to stumble back to the Pierce Cottage and watch a movie.

"What shall it be?"

"Hmm…Night of the living dead. But, every time someone screams we have to take a shot."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "A shot of what, juice?"

"Tequila."

Brittany sat on the couch after she put the dvd in while Santana grabbed the two bottles of tequila and the two shot glasses. Setting them on the table in front of the couch she sat on the floor in front of the blonde and poured the first two shots.

"You don't have to sit on the floor you know, there's plenty of room on the couch for the two of us. Unless you suddenly got a case of elephanitis."

Shaking her head the shorter girl sat up and sat next to her friend on the couch as the movie started. "I love this movie." It was almost a whisper but it didn't go unheard.

"Really? Me too." The girls looked at each other and smiled.

Within a twenty minutes the already tipsy girls finished off 10 shots and were passed out on the couch. The rest of the movie still playing as the girls just laid there cuddled and fast asleep.

**Next Morning**

When Santana woke up she had a hell of a headache. Opening her eyes slowly trying to remember where she was a smile crept upon her face when she realised. Looking around she saw the tequila bottles and then she realised the hand that was holding hers, and the person lying next to her on the couch. She laid still as to not wake the other girl, and secretly not wanting to move or wake the other girl because she loved exactly where she was.

A few minutes later though the other girl awoke from her slumber and when the sleep cleared from her head she moved her arm from around the other girl and apologized.

Smiling, only to hide the sadness Santana got up, stretched and gave a little yawn. "I'm going to go home and change, take a shower, meet me there in a little bit, we'll go wake boarding or something?"

Half asleep the blonde nodded and smiled as she watched the other girl walk out of the room. Once she was gone the smile faded and was replaced with a frown as she cleaned up the evidence of their drinking and headed for her room. Thoughts of the best friend walking out the back door still in her mind as she smiled at how cute the girl was in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Later that day - Lopez**

Brittany got ready and went down to the dock to get everything ready and waited for Santana to show up. An hour went by and the girl was no where to be seen, so the blonde headed up to the Lopez cottage to make sure she was okay.

Letting herself in like always she walked upstairs and heard the sound of music familiar to her, vary familiar to her. As she got closer to the room and the music got louder she knew what it was. Stopping in front of the door she wondered if she was dreaming again. Giving herself a small pinch she knew she wasn't dreaming at all, as she knocked on the slightly opened door there was no answer. Pushing it open a little she could faintly here the sound of the shower, so like normal she let herself in and sat on the girls bed. Her mind trying to grasp the music in which the girl was listening to. All these years she had made fun of her, never really knowing the kind of music the girl liked and now she was getting a sneak peak.

She smiled to herself and she sang softly along with her own voice coming out of the speakers. Did she know all along or did she just hear it from someone she knew? Either way the girl was listening to the words written for her, and her alone. The blondes mind started to race wondering if the other girl knew, then she sat wondering how she possibly could.

Twenty minutes later Brittany heard the bathroom door open and Santana wasn't at all surprised to see Brittany lying on her bed.

"I am so sorry, I kind of came home and fell asleep, I got in the shower as soon as I woke up."

"Its cool sunshine, you ready to catch some waves."

"Let's get to it."

A couple hours later the girls laid on the front of the boat, happily exhausted, watching the clouds pass by.

"So you like Beautiful Disaster, not your type of thing Lopez."

Santana rolled her eyes at the other girl. "I grew up what can I say, but you know I can always bring, Bye Bye Bye back if you really want."

"Why do you like them, I mean they're an okay band and all." Brittany suppressed the urge to laugh when Santana's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"They're amazing, I went and seen them live at the Surf Shack, well listened to them live since I couldn't see. The lead singer;s voice is amazing, something about it just gets to me."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Really." _Wow she was there that night, I knew she was there, but she has no idea it's me. _Brittany thought.

"Really, and the lyrics, pure genius."

The girls went back to their silence as Santana jumped in the water, trying to get away from the heat.

" Santana there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? You okay?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat she nodded. "I, I'm…" As if on que Sofia walked down to the boat.

"Hey girls, dinners almost ready, come on in and eat then you two can spend the rest of the night out here." She smiled and walked away unaware of the moment she just stepped on.

**Pierce Cottage**

After dinner Santana had fallen asleep on the couch so Brittany left her and headed back to her room to think. She needed to tell the other girl how she felt but she couldn't, there was no way so could tell her and ruin their friendship. She would deal with the bottled up feelings the only way she knew how and that wasn't telling the brunette how she felt.

Walking over to her closet to took the acoustic guitar off its stand and sat down on her bed. Reaching over to her nightstand she opened the drawer and grabbed the pen and paper.

She strummed a few chords and hummed to herself, the door wide open since no one else was home. She was in a place all her own, the only place where she felt she could say all the things she wanted to about the one girl she wanted more than anyone.

**Lopez Cottage **

Waking up the brunette yawned and gave a little stretch. Looking around the blonde was no where to be found, so instead she went looking for her parents. She found her parents out on the back deck playing cards with the Pierce's. Taking only a second to say hello she wasted no time in asking where Brittany was. Getting the information she wanted she headed down the steps, and down towards the dock, in order to get to the Pierce's.

As she got to the dock her phone starting to ring. "Hey Lopez, off to see what your lover is up to?" Quinn asked the moment Santana answered the phone.

"She's not my lover thank you very much, we're just friends, you know child hood buddies."

"No that's you and I. You had another dream about her didn't you?" It was weird to Santana how Quinn's timing was so on point.

Santana nodded even though her friend couldn't see. "We were out on the boat this time."

"Okay, woah, woah, I don't need to know details. San, just tell her how you feel already before I seriously do it for you, because I'm about to. The sexual tension between you two is crazy, your mom even asked me about it?"

"My mom what?"

Quinn laughed at the look of sheer horror she pictured on her best friends face. "I'm just joshin' take it easy you're way to high strung, you need to get laid, so go tap that, just don't tell me the details." Having said her mind Quinn hung up the phone leaving Santana to think about what she had just been told.

Walking into the silent Pierce cottage the only thing Santana could hear was the soft strumming of a guitar. She walked upstairs towards the blondes room and stood watching for a second as she heard the blonde hum and then write a little and then continue strumming on the guitar.

After watching the girl for a couple minutes she finally decided to say something. Walking slowly towards the girl, whose back was turned away from her she whispered in her ear, "boo".

Almost jumping out of her skin Brittany thought for a second about killing Santana for scaring her. "Three years old much, jeeze Lopez."

Giggling the shorter girl sat down. "Writing something for that so called band of yours?"

"Oh, ah, no." The question caught her a little off guard. Of all the years they had known each other never once had Brittany played or sang for Santana. "Just a little something I had stuck in my head."

"Will you play it for me?" Brittany smiled. "What is it? Do I have something on my face, do I have sleep in my eye or something?" She wiped the corners of her eyes to check.

"No, there's nothing on your face, you've just never asked me to play anything for you before."

"So is that a yes?" Santana tried, with a little half smile.

Brittany nodded and asked Santana to pass her the guitar pick she was sitting next to you. "It's a work in progress, I don't know if you'll like it, it's a little different, more acoustic but here goes nothing."

Sitting, anxiously waiting, at first Santana stared at the candles lit around the room, unable to look at the girl she longed for. But the minute she heard her sing, she felt that familiar feeling of her heart speeding up and seemingly skipping a beat. She became mesmerized and trapped by the sound of the blondes voice, she couldn't help but look at her.

"So maybe I've got a lot to learn

Or maybe I'm just hanging on my words

Or maybe it's not a big concern

But if I raised my hand

Would I understand why I'm better with you?

So maybe there's not a lot to say

Or maybe I'm wrong doing things my way

Or maybe things will be okay

If I get it together

And do something clever

But make it better with you

So tell me where did I go wrong before you

Before you came along

Well, it seems like I was lost

You showed me how to do things right

Now I'm so glad that now you're mine

So let me say it all again…

So maybe there's not a lot to do

Or maybe I'm just making myself confused

Or maybe I've got nothing to lose

But if I get out of line,

Just tell me you're mine,

And how I'm better with you

So use me, don't let me screw it up

I believe you and I need your touch

Just a little spice of you

Could never be too much

I believe you and I need you now

To make it better some how

You make it better some how"

Santana sat there not knowing what to say. "Be honest what did you think? That bad?"

"More like amazing, B that was well beautiful. Write that about someone in particular?" She didn't know why the words came of her mouth and she almost wished they hadn't..

Taking a deep breathe the blonde answered. "It is."

"Oh well Rachel is a really lucky girl."

Brittany felt like her heart was being ripped out. "It's not about Rachel, Rachel and I aren't together anymore." She didn't mean to sound like she was snapping.

Santana looked down. "I'm sorry B, I didn't know. Well who ever it's about is a lucky girl then." A part of her was happy and another part sad. "Are you and this other person together?" Brittany shook her head. "Cool, I mean well not cool because you clearly like who ever it is, yeah I'm just going to shut up now." She couldn't suppress the smile this time. "What is it?" Santana asked as Brittany continued to smile at her.

"Nothing."

"Hey, you want to go to Bell Fountain?"

"You want to go up to Bell Fountain?" Brittany looked shocked, as Santana nodded. "Okay sure let's go."

As the girls got into Brittany's jeep the blonde looked at Santana. "You know the stories about that place right?"

"Yep."

Brittany parked her jeep around the corner from the place, and the girls quietly snuck over the fence and started their hike through the paths. It was restricted at night and there were several No Trespassing signs but it never stopped any of the teenagers from exploring the old conservation area that was deemed haunted. Legend has it that a prison used to be somewhere on the grounds and that the prisoners that were killed there remained to haunt the place.

An hour later they were both starting to get a little freaked out but neither would let on to that fact. As the path narrowed the girls moved closer together and unintentionally Brittany's hand brushed Santana's, causing the other girl to jump.

"Easy Lopez, its just me."

"Sorry just a little on edge."

"What scared the bears, deer, and evil rabbits are going to come out and bite you."

Santana gave the girl a dirty look. "Shut up Pierce."

"Make me."

As the girls continued their bickering they heard the bell start to go off. The girls ducked down as they saw flashlights pointed in their direction through the trees. No one was supposed to be around, and if they got caught they knew they'd be in trouble. So they kept quiet and ducked down as the bell continued to ring. Worried it was security they moved slowly along the path they were on and when they hit the open field took off running until they were back to the safety of Brittany's jeep.

Once inside both girls looked at the each other and started laughing. "I don't think that was security."

"Me either, but oh well it was fun anyways." The blonde smiled as she started the engine.

"Yeah it was."

When the girls got back to their cottages neither was tired after their little outing.

"Want to go sit on the dock?" Santana asked, receiving a nod from the other girl as her answer.

Making their way down to the dock the girls sat in silence like they normally did, just watching the stars and winding down. For some reason Santana was feeling really courageous and she thought about going off to school and never telling the blonde how she had felt about her all along. She didn't want to sit back years down the road wondering what they could have been, if there could have been a them, so for whatever reason she decided to lay her heart on the line. As scared she was she knew she had to do it.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah."

"There's something I need to get out, and I don't quite no how to say it but I'm going to try and I'll probably start to ramble. Just know that I'll always be your friend, I took an oath and I'm going to stick it out till the end." Brittany nodded as Santana took a deep breath, all the thoughts swirling around in her head. "Since the beginning I knew there was something about you that I just couldn't ignore. I tried to get over it, I tried to tell myself it was all in my head, but it didn't matter what I did, what I said to myself, you got to me. We stayed up all night talking about nothing really, but it didn't matter I loved every minute of it. We've always been friends, nothing will change that, or at least I hope not. You make me feel like no one else ever has and how you've put up with me at times I'll never know. You let me be me, and to you I don't have to be anything but who I am."

She took a breath as the blonde just continued to nod, letting her say what she needed to. "When you told me about Artie I got jealous, and when Rachel came back and you told me you two were together, I wanted to run and never look back. I've always been jealous of Rachel but not just because you were friends before we were but because she had you in a way I never thought, I could. We always flirted and there was always something more, at least to me but I never thought I could have you the way she did. Not that you're an object but you know."

"And how is that?" The blonde spoke softly.

Santana took a moment to compose herself. "I want to be able to lay in your arms, and never let you go. I want to be able to kiss you, and be able to hold your hand in mine, and feel your skin against mine. I love you, as more than a friend, something about you gets to me and when I'm next to you I feel like I can do anything, and when it's just us, and you say something I feel my heart speed up, even if you just look at me. There's something about your blue eyes that see right through me, they always have, right from the start. I could go on and on but I'd probably just keep rambling and going around in circles. We almost lost each other and I don't want to spend any more time not being with you, or at least you not knowing how I truly feel. I want to be with you, I want there to be an us."

She took a long pause. "I don't really know how to say everything in my head and in my heart, and I'm taking a chance here, prepared to get my heart crushed, and to be shot down but I tend to be a bit of a risk taker. I don't want to pressure you though and be like Rachel, always being on your case but something told me I should just go for it. So I'm going put my heart on the line and take a shot in the dark, so what do you say Brittany, go out with me?"

Brittany was caught a little off guard, not in a million years did she expect that to be what Santana Lopez had to say to her. This was her dream come true, but she had something of her own to say first. "Beautiful Disaster is the name of my band, and I'm the lead singer. The night we played at the Surf Shack I stopped by your house first, it's why I was in town but couldn't stay. Most everything I've ever written has been about you including the song I played for you tonight, you're my inspiration, you're the beautiful to my disaster. I've always wanted you, you got me the first minute I saw you, and when I seen you step out of your car and I saw you for the first time in two years I knew that this was going to be the summer that changed it all, just like it all those years ago. So my answer is… I'd be stupid to pass the chance up to have the one person I've ever really wanted.I want everything you do, I always have. "

"I love you B."

"I love you too." Not sure of what to do Brittany leaned forward and hugged Santana, not wanting to let the other girl go. Pulling away slowly she looked into her eyes and the next thing she knew Santana's lips were on hers and it was the best feeling she had ever had.

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N: The song Brittany sang to Santana is called Better with you by Five Times August. Hope you all liked this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

As Santana drove Brittany kept looking at her and then out the window. The music played low but both girls stayed quite. It wasn't awkward or tense but more like that they thought it was a dream since both of them had wanting this for so long.

Finally Santana broke the silence. "How is it I'm driving, yet I have no idea where we're going?"

"You wouldn't let me drive your precious car, and just trust me. It's going to be your next left by the way." This time Brittany didn't bother to look at her but kept her eyes fixed on looking out the window.

"Something wrong?" Brittany looked away from the window and smiled at Santana, shaking her head no.

Ten minutes later they were still driving and the only thing that seemed to be around was trees. Lots and lots of trees. "Where are we going, come on tell me…please?"

"Turn right." Santana did and came face to face with a large carnival. An instant smile appeared on her face.

"You remembered I love carnivals? Where'd you find this place?" She parked the car and the girls got out and walked towards the ticket booth. Before Santana could get her wallet out Brittany bought enough tickets for them to ride everything once and then the ones they liked again.

The blonde smiled, "We both love carnivals and I just came across it one day when my dad was taking a detour on our drive up."

A little while later the girls were walking around eating cotton candy and joking around when Santana stopped in front of a game. She handed Brittany her cotton candy and handed the guy working the game five dollars. "What are you doing this game is a rip off." Brittany told her, as she watched Santana pick up the gun in front of her and go to shoot out the star on the piece of paper.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "What does it look like, I'm winning you that big green monkey."

"This is my date I'm suppose to win you something though," Just as Brittan finished her sentence Santana started to shoot the gun. A minute later the guy checked the piece of paper at the other end of the line and looked shocked. Showing the girls the paper, Santana smiled and asked for the green monkey.

Brittany's face was still in shock. "How did you, how did you do that?" She stuttered as Santana handed her the monkey and took back her cotton candy. "No you keep him, you won him."

"I won him for you so here ya go." There was a long pause. "Aren't you going to name him"

"Huh?" Brittany snapped out of the daze she had been in. "Oh well I think you should while I go over there and win you a Scooby Doo, besides I don't know what to name him."

Santana shook her head and playfully rolled her eyes. "O.J. name him O.J."

"What is he a murderer or something." She joked.

"No, just O.J. since you love orange juice so much, just shh okay. I named him since you told me too so deal with it." The taller girl stuck her tongue out.

After Brittany tried twice, and finally won the Scooby Doo, the girls walked over to the ferris wheel and gave their tickets to the guy operating it, and set the monkey and Scooby Doo next to him so no one would take them.

As they got on they both stayed silent, Brittany took Santana's hand in hers. "Your hand is cold babe."

"So is yours."

Grinning Brittany took both their hands and put them in her pocket. This caused Santana to giggle a little. "What? Your hand is cold and so is mine so I put them in there to warm up, and I didn't want to let go of yours."

As the ferris wheel went around the girls relaxed and enjoyed the view of the lights as the rest of the carnival lit up. "San?"

"Yeah."

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Santana thought for a second. "These lights are beautiful at night and I'm having an amazing time. What about you?"

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes. "That I'm having an awesome time, even though I don't normally do dates, I'd do one anytime with you."

"You're cute, a dork but a cute dork at least."

Santana heard Brittany say something under her breathe but didn't know what. "What'd you say?"

"Hmm, me, nothing, and you're the dork." She smiled.

Later that night the girls were laying on the dock looking up at the stars as the moon cast a glow over the water.

"I love watching the moon, There were nights when I'd go on the balcony or down to the beach just to watch it. I'd always wonder if you were watching it to and it made me feel closer to you, and as though we were in the same place at the exact same time even though we weren't." Came Santana's soft whisper, her blushing hidden by the darkness.

Nothing was said for awhile. "For the record, every time I came up here or sat by a dock I thought of you. Wondered what you were up to and how you were, and then I'd watch the stars and hope that you were okay."

The girls smiled at each other before Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany softly. "I think we should try and get some sleep, how's the tent sound for old times sake?"

Brittany smiled. "Good, as long I get to hold you."

"You better, especially since it's kind of cold out."


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Brittany and Santana had woken up and gone for a swim and then decided on showers, separate showers. Although Brittany had tried to persuade Santana into sharing one the other girl just gave a slight chuckle and shook her head.

**Lopez Cottage **

After showering Brittany decided to go over and surprise Santana. Knowing no one was home she walked in and right upstairs to the brunettes room.

When she got to the brunettes room, she stopped and smiled when she seen Santana tidying up and singing. Walking into the room still unnoticed she silently sang along to a song she knew they both equally loved. As the other girl sang she waited knowing there was a part coming up she was going to surprise the other girl with.

"And I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete. Little pieces covered in nothing that fall. Oh may put your arms around me what you feel is what you are…"As Santana sang quietly to herself the next thing she knew, two strong arms were wrapped around her waist and Brittany started singing softly in her ear.

"…and what you are is beautiful." Santana turned around in Brittany's arms and wrapped her arms around her neck trying to get Brittany to dance with her. "Babe you know I don't dance." Santana started to sway and kept singing. Smiling, Brittany gave in and held Santana closer to her, softly singing the rest of the song in her ear.

After the song ended Brittany looked up and saw Mr. Oinky sitting on the brunettes bed next to the newly won Scooby Doo. Going over and jumping on the bed Brittany picked up the stuffed pig that was once hers. "I can't believe you still sleep with this thing, he's so old how did you keep him in such good shape?"

Santana smiled and walked over to the bed. "Well I don't use him like a bowling ball, sometimes that helps."

"Shut up."

"Make me." With that said Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana. Not wanting to break their kiss Brittany leaned back slowly and brought Santana with her.

Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's side under her shirt and as if on cue her phone started to vibrate on the side table. Groaning she tried to ignore it, but finally gave in, whispering sorry to Santana.

The brunette sat up and rolled to the side, letting the blonde get her phone. "Hello… What's up?" Whoever it was must have been a friend Brittany was being pretty nice. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? The worry was evident in her voice.

"I'm just going to go get a drink, I'll be right back." As Santana tried to get up she felt the arm Brittany had around her hold her closer and she shook her head no. The brunette rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

Five minutes later Brittany was still on the phone with the mystery person but something in Santana told her it was Rachel. "I'm just going to go come get me later if you want to hang out." With that Santana got up before Brittany could interject and walked out of the room leaving Brittany stunned and hurt that the other girl would just up and leave.

Still though she finished trying to calm down Rachel, and talked to her until she was asleep, even though it was still early. Putting her phone down Brittany groaned when realization set in once again that the brunette had left her own room and gone somewhere. Letting her get the best of herself Brittany got up, grabbed her cell phone and went back over to her own cottage to think.

Later that night Brittany decided on a walk, she hadn't talked to Santana the rest of the day and both girls were being overly stubborn. As she walked through the clearing in the trees to her, well their spot she took a deep breath; half expecting the other girl to be there. She wasn't, and she was no where in sight. Letting out a sigh she sat down on her rock and looked out into the water. She knew how Santana felt about Rachel, but she was friends with Rachel and that made it more complicated since her and Rachel had talked things over and the shorter girl was determined to get her back, something she didn't have the heart to tell Santana but that she knew she knew she had to.

She sat for awhile collecting her thoughts, wondering how her girlfriend was. Stubborn or not there had always been something about the other girl that made it near impossible for her to be upset or angry with her for very long. Getting up she headed to the Lopez's Cottage, noticing from outside that the other girls light wasn't on. Feeling defeated she headed down to the dock to think.

When she finally got there and sat down something out on the water caught her attention. For the most part the lake was calm and empty but in the distance she saw a boat. Looking around she realized that one of the boats was gone and something in her made her certain that the person out on that boat was Santana. Without really thinking just knowing that it had been a day and she already missed her like a love sick puppy she took off her sweater and sandals and jumped into the water.

The swim only took her about ten minutes but the water was cold, and the light breeze that was out didn't help at all. When she reached the boat she pulled herself up and came face to face with the girl she had been looking for.

"What are you doing out here?" Her voice was concerned not angry. Santana reached for Brittany's hand and helped her onto the boat before going and getting her a couple towels and a pair of shorts and shirt that they kept on the boat incase of an emergency. She wrapped the towel around her girlfriend and although she was still upset and slightly brooding the fact that Brittany just swam out into the middle of the lake for her, spoke for it self. When she tried to back away a little she felt cold hands take hers, and when she looked up she found herself lost in those piercing blue eyes she loved so much.

" need to change, your going to get sick, and I won't let you get sick on my account." She let go of her hands and backed away and turned around.

"Finished." The blonde moved her hands up and down her own arms trying to get rid of the goose bumps. Noticing the girl shiver Santana grabbed the other blanket and then took off her sweater and gave it to the blonde to put on. "You're going to freeze, keep it I'll be okay." She shook her head no and the blonde knew she wasn't winning this one. She wrapped the blanket around Brittany who then decided to be smart and wrap her arms around the brunette's waist before she could back away. "You need to stay warm too." Brittany moved the blanket so it was around the both of them.

They stayed that way for awhile neither wanting to move an inch or say a word in fear of ruining the moment. Stubborn as they were they had a soft spot for each other even though neither would truly admit it. Finally they sat down on the other blanket that Santana had been sitting on.

"Planning to stay out here all night were you?" Brittany pulled Santana girl in closer to her and felt how tense she was.

"I like it out here, no interruptions."

Brittany frowned. "Sorry to ruin your plans."

"It's okay you didn't ruin anything except probably that shirt." She was trying to joke but it wasn't working. They went back to their silence, looking at the moon and the stars.

Not to long after that Brittany decided to make a confession, a small confession. "I really missed you today, as lame as that sounds I did. It was like we went back to not talking for two years and I never want to do that again." As soon as the words came out of her mouth she felt Santana loosen up a little. "I'm sorry we got interrupted earlier too."

"It's fine don't worry about it, and I missed you too. Brittany I know you miss Rachel, I've known that since we were kids but sometimes you have to make a choice, it can't always be both. I'm glad you two talked things over and smoothed over the ditch but sometimes you have to decide."

"I know, it's just hard sometimes, but I never want you to feel like you come second because you don't you're my girlfriend and I couldn't ask for anyone better because there is no one." She leaned her head down and kissed the top of Santana's head. "Try and sleep beautiful." Brittany said knowing Santana was tired.

"I'm okay I want to look up there, where everything is so far away and makes everything else seem so unimportant. I love watching the moon and the stars, like there's room up there for it all and its not the same when there's one but not the other. It's almost like they're perfect together, like it was all meant to be that way from the start." Santana felt Brittany nod and hold her closer.

It came out as a whisper but Santana heard it loud and clear. "Like you and me, meant to be."


	15. Chapter 15

She sat on the boat out in the middle of the lake; Rachel had come up to visit. Something Brittany had forgot to mention to her and Santana was far from happy but there was little she could do. So she bit her tongue and tried to stay focused on relaxing. For the past day and a half Brittany had been M.I.A. and spent most of her time with Rachel. She assured Santana over and over again that they were just friends and as much as the brunette knew that was the truth from Brittany's end she knew better than to think that was the truth from Rachel's.

Doing the only thing she knew or at least thought of; she called her three best friends to come up for the rest of the week and they were currently on their way. Plus she really wanted Quinn and Brittany to truly get to know each other.

As she sat out on the boat she wondered what Brittany was up to, even though the girl was close she missed her and was more than ready to tell Rachel to hit the road. However she knew the other girl was a close personal friend of Brittany's and that Rachel leaving would only hurt Brittany, and that was something she didn't want.

Later that day Santana decided to try her best and maybe try and hang out with the other two girls before her friends arrived. Walking over to the Pierce Cottage she found Brittany and Rachel sitting on the lawn chairs just talking. She stood still before walking over, and she finally caught Brittany's attention who waved her over. She sat down on the grass between the two girls who were just listening to some music.

"Come sit up here." Brittany patted her legs as Santana nodded and gave her a half smile before sharing the chair with her girlfriend. When she looked over the face Rachel had on was not a good one, and five minutes later the girl stormed off. As if on cue Brittany got up and was about to go after her when Santana finally lost what little self control she had left.

"That's right go after her Brittany like you always do. Forget that your girlfriend and friend is standing right in front of you who've you barely noticed." Brittany stopped and turned around not sure of what was going on. "It doesn't matter to you does it, no I'm sure it does but I don't think you think about it, that every time you run after her you walk away from me. Most times I understand, you and her have a friendship that I would never want to come between or ruin but at the same time you and I have a relationship and a friendship. Sometimes I want to be the one that comes first, just once in awhile if we're hanging out or laying around and she calls it'd be nice to hear you say sorry I can't talk right now I'm busy because I'd do that for you in a heartbeat."

Santana took a breath and she could tell what she was saying was getting to Brittany. "You tell me that you love me and I truly believe you do. You'll write a song just for me, and I know you mean everything you say, but sometimes actions speak louder than those words and when you constantly run off to help some other girl you're hurting the one that's right in front of you. She does it to get you all by herself but you are just to blind to see that. I know how you are, you put everyone before you and I respect that and its something I love about you but when I'm constantly being pushed aside it hurts, it hurts like hell like maybe you aren't in love with me and you are with her, Like she's the one you let get away, that's how it feels sometimes." She stopped, chocking back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"What do you want me to do Santana she's had a rough time with the me and you being together she's in love with me. All this hurts her enough as it is, stop being so damn selfish and a Laguna princess and invite yourself to the real world. It doesn't all revolve around you, sorry to fill you in on all of that. Do you want me to spend every waking moment with you, sorry I'm one person. It was you, it's always been you but that doesn't mean I don't care and love Rachel. But I don't love you right, okay fine if that's what you truly believe and I seem to keep hurting you then don't be with me it's that simple." Brittany lost it, she wasn't one to take anyone's garbage and although she didn't mean all of what she said she was hurt by the thought of Santana not knowing how much she truly loved her.

A single tear fell down her cheek. "It's not like that, you know I love you or at least you should. I might be selfish and I might be all those things but that doesn't mean I don't love you and I know you love me too but sometimes I have my doubts when you ignore me whenever she's around, when she's around I'm like the plague. I get that she's your friend and she means the world to you but would it kill you to realise my side of things. I'm just a selfish Laguna princess to you, am I too self centered and spoiled too. Am I not good enough for the Brittany S Pierce." That was like a knife through Brittany's heart knowing that Puck had used those words or similar when he and Santana had broken up. It wasn't Santana's intention to even put the thought in Brittany's mind that she was comparing her to him, she really wasn't. She'd never compare them, they were different in every way. Brittany was her light, Puck her darkness - the past.

Not being to take anymore Santana turned and began to walk away, she knew Brittany wouldn't follow or come after her, not when they were like this. "That's it walk away Santana, just run like you always do." She watched the girl walk away and then turned around and went to check on the other girl to see if she was okay. She hated it when they fought, but she knew neither of them would back down and put their stubborn nature aside.

**Pierce Cottage - Couple Hours Later**

Brittany and Rachel were sitting in the living room watching a movie when they felt the room start to shake. Looking at each other with disbelieving looks they stayed still until they felt the shaking get worse and things start to fall over and crash on the floor. They rushed out of the living room and into the den and got under the large desk. They listened to things crash on the floor and rocks and trees come down outside. It only lasted a couple minutes if that at most but it felt a lot longer.

When it stopped the girls slowly crawled out from under the desk and made their way outside. Looking around at the fallen trees and rocks from the nearby cliffs scattered around, the house was fine so Brittany took off running towards the Lopez cottage, Rachel running right behind her. Going up the steps carefully, she found her parents, the and the Lopez's standing around the kitchen visibly shaken. The minute she walked in the door she felt her mothers arms wrap around her. Looking around she didn't see Santana and her panic level went up higher than before.

"Where's Santana?" The look on Sofia's face when she asked the question told her that Santana wasn't here.

"We thought she was with you." The worry in Sofia's voice was evident and she thought the other woman was about to pass out. "She never came back here, I don't know where she is." Sofia began to cry as her husband gave her a hug.

"She wasn't at the dock we just passed it although it did look like it took a beating." Rachel mentioned and before she knew it Brittany was out the door.

Getting to the dock, or what was left of it Brittany hoped down not caring if she got wet, but to her dismay and relief Santana wasn't there, or trapped under anything. She called out her name but didn't hear anything. "Where else could she be the boats are here."

"I know where she is." It was more hope than knowledge but she had a gut feeling she knew where to find the girl. Once again she took off running, Eric and Steve followed after her trying to keep up. Moving through the woods, trying to be careful but not caring for herself at the moment, the only focus on her mind was Santana.

Ducking under a fallen branch, reaching their little spot her heart stopped. "Santana."

**To Be Continued… **


	16. Chapter 16

She ran over to the Santana and tried to stop herself from crying. The girls eyes were closed and she had a cut on her head, most likely from a branch falling. Her legs were slightly pinned under a few rocks and when Brittany rested her hand on the girls side she felt something sticky and warm. Looking down at the blood on her hand and down at the girls shirt she realised that when the girl got knocked down she had fallen on a branch that was on the ground. Her face went white as the two fathers came running up behind her. She gently stroked Santana's face, whispering her name, taking the girls hand in hers she looked at her, trying to get the tears to stay inside.

Her father and Eric picked up and moved the rocks aside and before her father ran back to call the ambulance knowing that asking his daughter to do so would only cause an argument. She put some pressure on the small wound that was bleeding quite a lot and noticed the girls lips were going blue. She leaned down and kissed the girl softly and that's when she heard it, it was only a whisper but she heard it and it made her smile. "B."

She felt Eric tap her on the shoulder and said something as he went to lift up his daughter. As quick as they could while being careful they made their way back through the woods, Brittany leading the way so they wouldn't get lost. By the time they got back the ambulance was just getting there, and from then forward the paramedics took over.

**Hospital - Few hours later **

She woke up in the hospital room, still pretty out of it from the medication they had given her. As she slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the lighting she looked around at the worried faces that were around her. Glancing around there was a set of eyes she didn't see, her heart felt like it broke a little.

At first it was all a blur to her as she tried to talk and listen. She knew her mom was talking to her and holding her hand then her father. Time passed by but she wasn't sure how fast or slow it was going and she wasn't completely coherent as she spoke but had no idea if people we understanding what she was saying or what she was saying. Then they all left except her father who stayed the night, at least she was sure it was only him. At some point in the middle of the night she heard Quinn's voice and then Sam and Finn but they weren't able to stay for long.

Quinn stood outside her best friends hospital room in the waiting area not sure what to do with herself but not wanting to leave. She had taken Santana's cell phone off the bedside table and had been seriously wondering where Brittany had been. Wondering if she knew everything that was going on but then she remembered that she must have. Not wanting to take any chances she turned on the phone and sent a text message to the other girl that she had heard so much about.

**Cottage**

It was the only thing that at that moment made her feel close to the other girl. Sitting out in the middle of the lake on the boat looking up at the stars, something she knew she loved. When they first took her, she went to the hospital but she couldn't take being there and seeing the girl she loved like that. It wasn't that she was being selfish, she was trying not to be and letting people that could do something do it.

When her phone vibrated on the boat next to her it sent a small chill up her spine and made her jump. She was surprised to see that the number was Santana's but when she opened the text she found out that it was Quinn, and that she was at the hospital and Santana wasn't doing so well. After telling her that Santana is strong and will be fine she laid back down until a few minutes later when she gets the next message.

_Sorry to be bugging you but I just don't know what I'd do without her. _

The minute she read the message her mind stopped and she didn't know what to say. The thought of not having Santana around hurt to much to even think about, not having her around for two years was hard enough.

_Me either, but she will be ok I promise you, she'll be okay_

It was more trying to convince herself that Santana was going to be okay but if it helped Quinn along the way then it was worth it. Brittany spent the night on the boat, mostly talking to Quinn and Rachel when she came down to the dock but for the most part she was avoiding everyone. Normally she wasn't one for regrets but fighting with Santana and inadvertently breaking things off she did regret. She was a lot more worried than she let show along with angry, upset and at the same time still hurt over the things Santana had said. Something in her told her that no matter what she needed to make things right and set her own pride aside at any cost because the thought of losing the girl and almost having lost her was to much to bare.

**Hospital - Next Morning**

By the time she awoke the next day it was mid afternoon and the first time she opened her eyes, all there was were machines and a few chairs. She drifted back to sleep and when she woke up a little while later she felt someone holding her hand and looking at her. Her eyes felt heavy from all the medication and were hard to open. After a bit of a struggle she opened her eyes and thought she was still dreaming.

"Morning sunshine." There was that smile, that smile she loved so much.

She didn't have a lot of strength but she tried. "Morning gorgeous." That simple statement brought a smile to Brittany's face that hadn't been there in days. They just sat there for awhile in silence before Brittany finally broke it. "How are you?"

"Bad, how are you?" That was her honest answer, she was far to tired to play games.

"Shitty, why'd you have to run off San?" It didn't come out angry just hurt and upset.

Santana closed her eyes and turned her head away from Brittany. "I was really upset and I wasn't exactly expecting an earthquake."

Brittany looked down, trying to control her emotions. "Still, you should have gone home or gone to the boat or something. Do you have any idea what you put me through last night? I honestly thought you were going to die." The blonde was trying not to tear up but it wasn't an easy task.

The other girl brought her attention back over to the blonde and held her hand tighter. "You know me better than that B."

"Not last night I didn't." There were tears in her eyes and Santana was trying really hard not to let them out but she didn't have the strength to hold them back like she normally would have. The sight in front of her broke Brittany's heart, she hated it when Santana cried, something about it had always gotten to her. "What is it? Still mad at me about yesterday?"

"Kind of, don't exactly like being dumped." She looked away.

The blonde looked down. "I know and I'm sorry if it makes you feel better I feel horrible and I was a complete bitch to everyone."

"Don't take this the wrong way but that doesn't really help right now." Brittany nodded in understanding. "I can go if you want me too."

Santana held her hand tighter. "No you can stay. It's just…it's just…"

"What is it you can say it."

"It's just I miss you and I get to lay here and think about it."

She made the other girl look at her. "Hey, I know I miss you too, but I'm right here San." Looking at the bed Santana was laying on she got an idea to change the mood a little bit. Lifting the covers a bit, she tried to look and see what was under them before Santana patted them back down.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Brittany grinned. "Checking to see how half naked you are."

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's fun and it occupies me when you're all laying there wounded and brooding."

Finally Santana let a small smile creep out. "I have a gown on you perv, one track minded I tell you."

"That's pretty hot, those gowns get me every time."

"I make it work." Santana smiled, even though it hurt a little.

In turn Brittany smiled. "I'm sure you do since you make everything work."

"Guess it comes natural, my moms genes and all." Reaching her arm up she ran it through the blondes hair. "What are you thinking about?"

"You and the fact that I was so scared I was going to lose you. I'm going to kick your ass if you ever do this to me again."

Santana looked straight ahead and focused on the wall for a couple minutes as Brittany sat there looking down, still holding Santana's hands. "I don't exactly like this either, I mean hello laying in a hospital bed, not the kind of party I like."

"Do I get to kiss you?"

"If you want too." Leaning over she kissed the hurt girl softly being careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was.

"Not that I'm complaining but you don't have to stay I'm sure you have a life to carry on with, people around that want your attention."

She held onto her hand tighter and looked her dead in the eye. "I'm right where I want to be."

"What is it?" Santana asked as Brittany looked up at the ceiling and thought for a second.

"Quinn let it slip that you got me something, and I thought it was really cute, is that him?" Brittany asked referring to the green monkey laying next to Santana under her arm."

The 'she's dead look' crossed Santana's face but was soon replaced with a look of sadness. "Oh yeah, he's yours." Santana picked him up and handed him to Brittany. "He was to make you smile a little something to hang onto when I'm not around."

"I know what else he was for too, you don't have to give him to me. He looks pretty comfy sleeping right there with you."

"No he's yours regardless, if you still want him."

"I would have to be your girlfriend for him to be for our one month anniversary."

Santana looked away. "That's your choice but he's still yours no matter what."

"What sucks though is that I have no idea what to get my girlfriend." Not wanting to get her hopes up only to have them crushed she tried to play it cool when she looked back at the girl of her dreams.

"Wow Miss. Pierce you move fast, new girl already." Brittany smiled knowing Santana was just messing around.

"Nope never left the one that's been right in front of me all along."


	17. Chapter 17

**Lopez Cottage - Two weeks later**

Santana's friends had come and gone and she was now upstairs taking a nap. She hadn't talked to Brittany much since Rachel was still around but that wasn't the reason why. Brittany had stayed clear of Santana since she got home from the hospital, turned out that when the doctor told her Santana might not remember things he wasn't kidding. More than half the conversation Brittany and Santana had had that day the other girl didn't remember and it broke Brittany's heart.

All she wanted was to hold the other girl and do the things that they always did when it came to the summer but it was hard to do when her heart was breaking because the girl didn't remember that the blonde had in her own way asked her back out. For her part Santana had stayed clear of the blonde not being able to deal with the looks and having her so close yet so far away.

She sat lying on the boat like she always did when she needed to get away when she felt the presence of someone beside her, opening one eye and using her hand to block out the sun she seen Jodie standing beside her.

"What is it Rachel? Here to lecture me again?"

Sitting down next to her Rachel looked out at the water then at her. "She loves you, a lot I shouldn't be telling you this but I'm going to anyways. Look Santana she asked her you out when you were in the hospital, for a brief moment you two were back together and you not remembering has broken her heart into a million little pieces. Try and talk to her, get your girl back, don't sit here and waste time pondering about everything that's happened. The past is the past leave it there and move forward, spend what time you have left together, actually together."

Santana now had both eyes open and was staring blankly at the other girl. "Did you just say she asked me out? No she didn't I think I'd remember her asking me out?"

Rachel nodded. "She did, she didn't want you two to break up in the first place, you know how stubborn she is though. Make it right or at least try, what left do you have to lose, and if you say pride, I don't care I will seriously smack you. You and her need to get over it all, not being with her kills me but I've realised I just want her to be happy and you make her happy." With that Rachel got up and left Santana to think about everything she had just heard.

**That Night**

Later that night Santana was laying in bed when her mother walked into her room without knocking, like normal.

"Come on San, it's time for the fire and your father is already singing, and we got lots of chocolate so get your butt up. I think Brittany is already down there to with her guitar, I haven't heard her sing in so long." Her mother tried to pull her out of bed.

"Yeah yeah mom I'll meet you down there in a minute, let me just, grab my sweater and freshen up."

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen then we can head over." Santana nodded and Sofia went to wait for her daughter in the kitchen.

Looking at herself in the mirror the girl sighed and brushed her teeth quickly before brushing her hair out and putting it up in a loose pony tail. Putting on her sweater she walked out of her room and towards the kitchen where her mother was waiting. They walked down the back along the dock and back up to the Pierce's cottage where the fire was going and people already singing, bottles of beer in their hands.

There was an empty seat next to Brittany, and an empty seat next to her father and one next to her mother, she opted for the one next to her mother shocking everyone except Brittany. As Santana sat down Steve Pierce came out with his guitar and Brittany's. "Any requests," he asked as the two girls avoided each others gazes. Santana had always loved their annual bon fires if for no other than to tune everyone else out and listen to Brittany play, something about it made her smile and it had always seemed like every word, every note was being played for her. So as the two Pierce's started to play it was hard for Santana not to look at Brittany and for everyone else to disappear so instead she opted for closing her eyes just after her mother handed her a stick for her marsh mellows.

"Hey Brittany why don't you play us a few things we all have heard great things about that band of yours but what do you say you treat us before you get so famous you won't want to sing at our little fires anymore."

Brittany smiled at Will Shuester who's cottage was on the other side of the lake. "I suppose I could do that for you all." Smiles appeared on the faces of those around the fire except for Santana's.

"Hey." Sofia nudged her. "Hey, wake up Brittany is going to sing." Santana opened her eyes, still stuck in her own dream world though. A world where her and Brittany were together. Deciding to try and take her mind off it she put a marsh mellow on the end of the stick and held it just above the fire.

Another women whispered something in Brittany's ear where the empty seat had once been and she nodded back and started to strum her guitar.

"Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started

Chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking

Completely incomplete

I'll take your invitation

You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose

There's nothing else to find

There's nothing in the world

That can change my mind

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started

Chasing after you...

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)

Hanging by a moment (here with you)"

She paused for a second strumming the last few chords on her guitar. "Hanging by a moment here with you." She wasn't looking at her but she could feel the other girls eyes on her as she sang the last line. Looking up only for a second their gazes met before both quickly looked away.

"Brittany do you think you could play that song I always hear you singing?" Sofia asked her.

"I'm not sure if now is a good time for it." She answered honestly knowing what song Sofia was talking about.

Laughing a little Sofia looked at her. "Dear now is as good a time as any, so come on get to rocking out."

"Mom!" Both Santana said.

"What I rocked out back in the day." She smiled as her daughter sunk down in their chairs.

Feeling like Santana needed her, to at the very least get her mother to be quiet and stop embarrassing her Brittany started to play.

"Could you whisper in my ear

The things you want to feel

I'll give you anything

To feel it comin'

Do you wake up on your own

And wonder where you are

You live with all your faults

I wanna wake up where you are

I won't say anything at all

So why don't you slide

Yeah we're gonna let is slide

Don't you love the life you killed

The priest is on the phone

Your father hit the wall

Your ma disowned you

Don't suppose I'll ever know

What it means to be a man

Something I can't change

I'll live around it

I wanna wake up where you are

I won't say anything at all

So why don't you slide

Mmmmm slide

And I'll do anything you ever

Dreamed to be complete

Little pieces of the nothing that, fall

May put your arms around me

What you feel is what you are

And what you are is beautiful

May do you manna get married

Or run away

And I'll do anything you ever

Dreamed to be complete

Little pieces of the nothing that, fall

May put your arms around me

What you feel is what you are

And what you are is beautiful

May do you wanna get married

Or run away

I wanna wake up where you are

I won't say anything at all

Yeah slide

And I'll do anything you ever

Dreamed to be complete

Little pieces of the nothing that, fall

And I'll do anything you ever

Dreamed to be complete

Little pieces of the nothing that, fall

Oh Oh Oh slide

(Just slide between the sheets of all the beds you never knew)

Yeah slide

Why don't you slide into my room

Just slide into my room

Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away"

By the time she finished she could feel Santana's eye averting hers. It was their song, something that meant the world to them both. Before either of them had a moment to process anything Steve spoke up. "Oh girls before I forget Eric and I set the tent up in the Lopez back yard for you two, and your mothers brought all you need down for you so it's ready to go." Both girls gulped and looked down then up at their fathers and said thanks. It was tradition, how could they forget after the fire they slept in the tent, well they stayed up talking in the tent.

"Well I guess this party is winding down once again." Will slurred a little as people yawned and finished their beers. "What do you say to one last one kiddo."

Brittany nodded. "I'm cool with that what shall it be."

"Oh, I know." Her mother piped up. "What about that one I've been hearing you work on, you've been singing it and humming it and playing it around the house so let's hear it." Not normally one to be nervous Brittany nodded, definitely feeling the butterflies in her stomach as she glanced over at Santana and figured she had nothing to lose.

"So maybe I've got a lot to learn.

Or maybe I'm just hangin' on my words.

Maybe it's not a big concern.

But, if I raise my hand will I understand why

I'm better with you?

So maybe there's not a lot to say

Or maybe i've grown doin' things my way (Yeah)

Or maybe things will be okay.

But if I get it together and do something clever,

I'll make it better with you

So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?

Before you came along, well it seems like i was lost.

You showed me how to do things right, now I'm,

so glad that now you're mine.

So let me say it all again.

So maybe there's not a lot to do.

or maybe I'm just makin myself confused.

Or maybe i've got nothin' to lose.

But if I get out of line, just tell me you're mine, and how

I'm better with you.

So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?

Before you came along, well it seems like I was lost.

You showed me how to do things right, now I'm, so glad that now you're mine.

So use me, don't let me screw it up.

I believe you lord, I need your touch.

Just a little spice of you could never be too much

I believe you lord, I need you now

to make it better all somehow.

To make it better all somehow.

So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?

Before you came along, well it seems like I was lost.

You showed me how to do things right,

now I'm, so glad that now you're mine.

So use me, don't let me screw it up.

I believe you lord, I need your touch.

Just a little spice of you could never be too much.

I believe you lord, I need you now

to make it better all somehow.

To make it better all somehow"

By the time she finished both girls were looking directly at each other and it was if they were the only two around and there was no one else in the world. They stayed that way staring at each other, the song long since over as people started saying goodnight and getting up and going back to their own places. Even as Sofia tried to say something to her but Santana stayed focused on those blue eyes she loved so much, scared to breathe in fear of breaking the moment.

Finally the two girls looked away as Sofia tried again to say something to Santana this time causing her to nod and get up. As she walked off she looked back over at Brittany who was now being hugged by her tipsy mother. Once back at their cottage Santana went upstairs to change before grabbing an extra blanket and her pillow and going downstairs to the tent.

Laying down on the air mattress that was in there and looking around at all the candy and cookies she was fully prepared to be sleeping in the tent alone. Laying on her back she heard rustling outside and instinctively brought the blanket up over her head and laid still, letting out a small scream as she heard someone or something open the tent.

"Relax Lopez I'm not a bear, or deer or an evil rabbit. I really don't think they can undo tent zippers but hey these days you never know. Well move over I'm not sleeping out in the rain."

Still a little shocked the brunette moved over as Brittany closed the tent up and laid down her pillow, before lying down next to Santana. Both girls stayed quiet as they heard the wind start to pick up and the rain that had just started start to get a little heavier.

For a few minutes that seemed like forever there was an awkward silence with neither girl knowing exactly what to say.

"How are you doing? Healing okay?" Unable to find her voice Santana nodded. "How are you?" She finally asked.

"Oh you know I've been a lot better." Santana nodded.

The girls fell back into an awkward silence before one of them did something the other wasn't exactly expecting.


	18. Chapter 18

She leaned over from where she was laying down and pressed her lips softly against the other girls. She pulled back only slightly to look into her eyes wondering what the other girls reaction was. Opening her eyes, still shocked Brittany instinctively brought her hand up to the side of Santana's neck and brought the girl back down kissing her slowly. The brunette moved her body so she was laying half on, half off the blonde, kissing her back.

After a minute she pulled back and laid back down where she had been. "I'm sorry, well not really I was just being polite and yeah I think I'm going to go for a swim in the rain."

As Santana went to get up Brittany grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back down and looked at her, then let go of her hand. "Okay."

Sighing Santana went to get up again and was again brought back down by Brittany who crashed her lips onto the other girls. "I really missed kissing you." She mumbled just before backing away a little. She got a smile and then leaned forward making Santana stiffen a little but Brittany moved her arm beside the girl and grabbed a bottle of water. "Sorry, all that making out can make a girl thirsty."

**Little While Later**

The girls had been talking for hours now and eating away at the food that was left in the tent for them. They were just having a good time, not only were they girlfriends but best friends and the summer was their time and in their time apart both had realised this but both were just far to stubborn.

"Seriously B who says 'I'm going to go pee like a man now?' honestly." Santana said through tears of laughter.

And just when she thought she couldn't laugh any harder she was proven wrong. "What I had to go it's called making a joke would you rather I said I'm going to go pee like a bear now?" Santana just looked at her and started laughing even harder. "That's what I thought because the bears are scary and evil." She mocked.

"Oh shut up Pierce aren't you ever going to get over that I was like 6."

"You were like a little pansy girl, I see nothing has changed."

"Well aren't you just a bloody comedian." Santana laughed.

Brittany smiled in triumph or what she thought was triumph. "Obviously I am since your laughing smarty and they say I'm the blonde clearly that's not the case seeing as though. All that swimming has gotten to your brain, oh that's right you don't have one for it to get to."

Santana stopped laughing and looked at her. "Oh you're a goner for that one honey." Both girls stopped their laughing and their banter completely. "Sorry I didn't mean, it just, it just sort of slipped out."

Brittany nodded and looked up. "It's fine."

"I'm just going to go." Santana fumbled nervously with the tent zipper giving Brittany the opportunity to speak up, which she took.

"Stop running, why do you always run?" Santana kept trying to get the now stuck zipper open. "Santana." She turned around, her hands still on the zipper.

"You run just as much as I do Brittany." She whispered for a reason unknown to her.

The blonde looked up and stayed quiet, Santana nodded and went back trying to open the tent. Finally she let her frustration of not being able to get the tent open and what was going on with the two of them get to her. Turning around she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. "You know this is all stupid, I never meant to cause that big a fight with you but what did you want me to do? My girlfriend didn't want anything to do with me or at least that's how it felt. How would that have made you feel? Rachel told me you asked me out in the hospital and that we smoothed things over, look I'm sorry I don't remember I can see that it really hurt you."

"You have no idea how much my heart broke when you woke up and thought we were still broken up." Brittany interjected.

"You're right B I don't but I still woke up with a broken heart too, thinking the one person I wanted to be my side wasn't. The one person who makes me happier than anyone ever has, your not the only one that was hurt by it all Brittany. I would give anything to remember, remember hearing that we were okay and going to be okay. This isn't what I want, I never wanted this we spent two years not talking because of what? Stupidity and stubbornness. I won't, I can't do this anymore." Santana closed her eyes and Brittany leaned up on her forearms.

"No one is asking you to Santana."

"That just hurt so thank you so much Brittany, guess you really don't care if I'm around or not, sad thing is it means the world to me when your around and when your not I can barely take it because I don't just like, I, I."

"You what?"

"I love having you around, I love being with you and being able to call you my girlfriend." Santana turned back around and pulled the zipper up, opening the tent.

She was half way out the tent when she heard the girls soft voice. "I'm just frustrated I really fucked things up didn't I? I never meant to break up with you, it's never what I wanted or been what I wanted. I wish I could take it all back and I wish that you could remember us working things out while you were in the hospital. You mean the world to me and I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything and I don't want to be without you. Santana I miss you, I miss being your girlfriend and calling you mine. I miss laying on the boat with you and waking up next to you in the morning or meeting up for breakfast and all of the things we do." She paused looking for a reaction on the other girls face who was once again facing her. Looking down she took the girls hand in hers. "I just, I just really love you San, and I want to be with you I've never wanted anything more. I know things aren't going to be easy I know I hurt you and I'm still dealing with being hurt but I don't want that to stop us."

Looking down at their hands Santana entwined their fingers. "You're right it's not going to be easy, it's going to be pretty hard but if this is what you really want and are willing to work at it then so am I."

"So you'll come back to me?"

Santana smiled, "always," before leaning over and kissing Brittany. "What do you say we go to our spot go for a swim?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Lead the way beautiful."


	19. Chapter 19

**Next Day **

The two love birds met on the boat mid afternoon the next, knowing they had to talk about what they had been dreading; they're separation. Walking onto the boat, over to where her girlfriend was meeting her, Brittany looked up at the sky and took a deep breath before sitting down on the towel next to Santana.

"Hey you." Santana looked over from the magazine she was reading.

"Hey beautiful. I guess we should talk?"

Santana nodded and got up. "First we take this out there then we talk." She started the boat and drove to the middle of the lake before turning it off.

"Okay go for it." She stated as she laid back down on her towel.

"After last night I realised I couldn't be away from you."

Santana nodded. "I know the same thoughts went through my head last night."

"Well I did something last night that I have to tell you." Brittany paused.

"You did what? And I did something last night that I need to tell you."

Brittany thought for a second. "How about on the count of three we both just say it."

"Okay, 1."

"2." The blonde continued.

"3." Both girls took a deep breathe. "I'm going to UCLA with you." Brittany let you at the same time as Santana let out. "I'm going to Penn State with you." They stared blankly at each other. "Wait? What!" They said in unison.

"If you're going to Penn State for me and I'm going to UCLA for you…"

"…then we're still not going to the same school." The girls stayed quiet and looked out at the water.

"We can still change right?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head. "I'm pretty sure the deadline was last night or this morning." Again silence consumed them. "I love you and I can't believe you'd do that for me even if it didn't work." Santana whispered.

"I'd do anything for you, but I guess we should really talk about that kind of thing more." Brittany stood up and put her hand out helping her girlfriend up. "Dance with me?"

"You don't dance."

"I do with you." She smiled causing the other girl to wrap her arms around her neck holding her close and resting her head on the on the slightly shorter girls shoulder.

Brittany leaned her head down a little and whispered in Santana's ear. "I love you too."

**Dock – Awhile Later**

"Hey baby what are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" Santana asked.

Brittany turned around and smiled at her, she was standing the same way she had when they first met, hand on the hip, head slightly tilted and to this day it still got to Brittany in the same way. Except now she knew what that feeling was; love at first sight.

As she sat there looking at her girlfriend all she could see was there 6 year old selves having their first conversation, and wondering why her almost prissy attitude had never gotten the better of her.

"Got a staring problem" Santana joked as Brittany continued to stare blankly at her.

Snapping out of her daze. "What, huh? Oh, no do you?"

"Then why are you looking at me so hard. You know what I think?"

Brittany smiled. "Do I look like a kid that cares?"

The brunette had to try and stop herself from laughing. "Why are you sitting out here all by yourself." She tried again as she went and sat next to her girlfriend.

"Was just thinking about stuff."

"Stuff like what?"

"Us when we first met, how things when you think about it really haven't changed."

Santana nodded. "Hard to think about not coming up here every summer, in fact I don't even want to think about that."

"Me either, this place has been more like home than my house back in L.A."

"Why's that?"

Brittany thought for a second and skipped a rock. "Been coming up here since before I can remember, and ever since I was 6 years old my heart has been up here." Santana looked at her kind of funny. "I met you when we were 6 right here on this dock."

"I don't need a history lesson I know how we met." She smiled.

"Don't be a smartass with me, you've had my heart ever since that day, I just didn't always know it."

There was silence, and Brittany worried she had said something wrong. "Come here and kiss me." Santana told her. Smiling Brittany leaned over and kissed the other girl before moving away a little and looking at her.

"I know there's that party for us all tonight but I was sort of hoping you wouldn't mind only staying there for a little bit and then doing something just you and I?" She had a nervous, almost worried look on her face.

"Of course sounds better than watching everyone drink their faces off anyways. Got anything in mind?"

The blonde smiled mischievously. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't you're just going to have to wait and see." She tapped Santana on the nose with her index finger, earning a scoff from the other girl.

**Later that night**

The girls said their quick goodbyes before leaving the party. Brittany lead Santana down to the boat and helped her on.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Santana laughed a little.

"You're really beautiful." Were the only three words that left her mouth before getting onto the boat and starting the engine.

Santana sat in the "co-captains" seat as her dad used to like to call it and looked over the water at the moon rising. "Where are you taking me Captain Pierce? Perhaps a redo of one of our first dates?" She smiled and watched Brittany shake her head no. "Want to tell me then?" Once again the blonde shook her head no.

Brittany maneuvered the boat around a sharp turn and when she did Santana could see little flickering lights in the distance. Ever so small at first, but as they got closer the light got a little bigger. Stopping the boat and turning it off Brittany dropped the anchor and got off the boat before reaching her hand out towards Santana.

The brunette took her hand and stood beside her in awe. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"Wow." Was all the girl could say, her eyes big and bright, and full of happiness. "You really didn't have to do all this though. Wait how did you do all this?" She smiled referring to the table and two chairs, she had lost count of all the candles and the rose petals on the sand added and extra touch.

"You're mom was a big help, this is why it took me longer than normal to get ready and where's she's been most of the night."

"I'm amazed, this is honestly perfect." They sat down and ate the ice cream and cake that Brittany had got Sofia to bring out just before they left the party so it wouldn't melt. After eating they sat talking and Brittany had made Santana laugh.

"I love when you laugh like that, all high pitched." Brittany smiled

Santana blushed a little and the blonde stood up and went over to Santana's side of the table and put her hand out and helped the girl up before using the small remote control to turn on the small boom box that was also there.

Brittany held her girlfriend close and started to sway to the music. "I thought you didn't dance?" Santana whispered. "Only with you." Brittany whispered back as she kissed Santana's shoulder.

**Lopez Cottage - Two hours later**

"This is me." Santana smiled as she turned around and faced Brittany.

"Guess so." The slightly taller girl leaned forward and kissed Santana softly. Leaning back she opened the girls bedroom door revealing red and white rose petals and more lit candles. Santana walked into her room once again awed by her girlfriends action. Following her in Brittany wrapped her arms around her waist. "We don't have to do anything that's not what this is about. I just wanted us to have one last night together and have it be special."

"All I need is you for it to be special. This is more than special and its more than amazing, it's breath taking, but I don't think words can describe how much I love you. They say actions speak louder than words and I'm a firm believer in that." With that said Santana walked over and closed the door before moving back over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her and moving her back towards the bed kissing her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Lopez Cottage - Next Morning **

Santana woke up the next morning tangled up with her beautiful girlfriend. Opening her eyes she smiled at the night before but at the same time frowned knowing that morning had finally come and that they both had to leave. But she was happy that they had spent the night together they way they had, showing each other just how much love they shared between each other.

She didn't want to get up but she knew she had to, there was still a lot of packing that needed to be done. But there was no way she was getting up until Brittany did because frankly anywhere but in her girlfriends are was too cold and a place she didn't want to be.

About a half hour later Brittany's sparkling blue eyes finally opened to Santana looking at her smiling. "Morning gorgeous."

"Hmm, morning sunshine." She replied in her sleepy daze. "Luf you."

Santana smiled. "Since when do you say that, you always said you would never say that and that me and Quinn saying it was stupid."

"Half asleep, shhh."

"Right it slipped by mind, I forgot what you're like when you wake. I think I'll go take a shower." Going to get up she felt the arms around her tighten rather than loosen so Santana laid her head back down. "I'll take that as an I'm not showering yet."

The blonde grinned, eyes closed. "Shower together, when I wake up a little."

**Dock **

After awhile of laying in bed and then being in the shower the girls went their separate ways to do a little packing and to process things even though they didn't want to. For the past hour Brittany had been walking around trying to find Santana, the girl seemed to have vanished, and as an hour turned into three Brittany was starting to not only worry but was saddened by the thought of having to leave without saying a final goodbye.

It all started after she had finished packing, and for the record she had packed quicker than she ever had in her entire life. She went over to the Lopez's to help Santana finish but when she got there the other girl was nowhere to be found. There was no Santana at the dock, or their spot, or the other girls secret spot that she had shown her, all the places that she knew Santana would go she wasn't there.

She didn't want to leave without seeing the girl but as time ticked away the possibility of that got dimmer. As she loaded her bags and belongings into her Jeep she felt the little rectangular object in her pocket. Once again she tried her girlfriend on her phone but got no answer.

Going into the kitchen of the Lopez's cottage where her parents and the Lopez's were she hugged and said all her goodbye's and see you laters. She asked Sofia if she knew where was Santana was, saddened by a no.

When Eric walked in she asked him the same question but all he knew was that she went to get some air awhile ago to clear her head. They all waited around a little longer until the inevitable came and the Pierce's had to head on their way before the storm that was expected hit.

As she got into her jeep and started it up putting the stereo on low, begging the tears not to fall. She took a long hard look back at the place that she loved so much, where so much had happened. Not being able to look any longer she started to drive off slowly, a part of her still feeling very connected and unable to let go.

"Brittany!" She kept driving. "Brittany!" She didn't stop. "Pierce!" No luck. "Brittany S Pierce! The jeep came to a halt and Santana ran up to the drivers side door. "Do you honestly think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye." Not waiting for an answer she opened the door that was in her way and kissed Brittany.

"I…I…" She was speechless. "I have something for you." Reaching into her pocket the blonde pulled out the rectangular object and placed it in Santana's hand.

Looking down at her hand then back up at her girlfriend with a questioning look, "An ipod, babe you know I already have one or did you steal mine." She joked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "No I didn't steal it. On that is every song that I've ever written about, for, or reminded me of you. It also has all the pictures that we've ever taken up here. I tried to put it all on a cd but there was to much and it didn't fit."

"Kiss me." Leaning forward Brittany followed those orders with great pleasure. "I love you with all my heart you know that right?"

"I love you with all my heart too baby girl, I'll come visit you before you leave for Penn State, this isn't goodbye."

"Nope just a see you later like we talked about." Both girls nodded and turned around, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and leaned her head against her shoulder looking at the view. They didn't want this to be goodbye and they wouldn't let it be that.

"As much as I don't want to I should get going before the storm comes in, drive safe and call me when you get home. I luf you Santana."

Turning around in her arms, "I love you too Brittany" she kissed her softly.

"Watch who you're calling that, that's twice in a short period of time you need to be careful." Both girls smiled.

Not soon after Brittany had gotten back into her jeep and Santana stood there watching her drive off, and when she was out of site she stood there a little longer letting the moment and the memories linger before going to her own car and heading home herself.

Neither knew where life was going to take them from that moment on but they knew that they'd always be connected, and that this place would be the thing to connect them forever, but neither were going to be that the last time they seen each other or the end of their relationship. No, somehow they were going to make it work.


	21. Chapter 21

**21 years old - UCLA **

She rushed out of her dorm room, late for her accounting exam. All night she had dreams about how close summer was and going back to the place she hadn't been in close to two years. Her parents still owned the cottage and the Lopez's still owned the one next door. The Lopez daughter she had been in love with and in many ways still was however had opted to stay at school for the summer.

Sprinting down the hallway to the exam room she burst through the doors just in time and found the closest empty seat. Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes trying to calm down, her nerves finally getting to her she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

_Pack ur bags after ur exam we r goin to the east coast boo-yah_. Brittany put the phone back in her pocket as the professor began to talk about the exam.

**Penn State **

Santana walked into her apartment just as the phone rang. "Hey Q, what's up?"

"Oh not to much was just wondering if you still had my black skirt you know the Dolce one with the…"

"You called me about a skirt after I just had my last exam that I have been stressing over."

Quinn huffed. "Can you just check please."

"Fine, why is it suddenly needed." Santana asked as she walked into her room.

"Because you are going to need it when we go out tonight, that's right your exams are done and all you do is mope around here so I'm taking you out to celebrate." Quinn closed her phone and stood up from where she was sitting on Santana's bed.

Santana's mouth dropped open. "Q!" She hugged her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn put her hand on her hip. "You said it yourself you just had your last big exam that you've been stressing about, and I told you you've been moping so you and I are taking a little trip to Punta Cana to lay on the sand and tan away. Before you say the whole 'we're starving university students' line, daddy gave me a credit card in case of emergencies and this is an emergency. So I said…"

"Charge it." Both girls laughed a little and then ran around the apartment packing what Santana would need.

As the girls were leaving the apartment one of Santana's neighbours asked her if she was going to go to Underground to see some band that was performing there in a couple days, she said they were some band for L.A. and that maybe Santana knew them but couldn't remember their name. She told the girl that her and Quinn were on the next flight out but to have a good time for her.

**Few weeks later **

Since Brittany and the band had gotten home from their show at Penn State Brittany hadn't really left her room much or talked to anyone. She knew she shouldn't be feeling the way she was since she was the one that ended it with Santana. A part of her wished that when they went out there the other girl would be there, she just hoped to see her even after not talking to her for two years.

Even though she was the one to break it off, the distance getting to her more than she thought it would. She couldn't wait by the phone or wait for the letters to come in anymore. She knew Santana was worried about Rachel trying to play more games with her and finally one night she just broke and called it off. A very big part of her wanted to call her and apologize and tell her that that wasn't what she wanted but her stubborn side took the best of her and she never picked up the phone. She hoped the girl would be at the cottage that summer but she never showed. Now she sat wondering if she'd ever see the girl of her dreams, the girl she let go, again.


	22. Chapter 22

**3 years later – 24 years old **

The grim news came when her parents told her that the Lopez's were selling their cottage. It was like déjà vu all over again, except this time she wasn't just losing a best friend but a family too; at least that's how it felt. It also brought the sad truth to her, that she may never see Santana Lopez again. Last she heard the girl had come back from Penn State but moved out of Laguna but to where she didn't know.

A week ago she ran into Quinn Fabray a store in West Hollywood. When she heard the familiar "charge it" she quickly looked around in hopes of it being the girl of her dreams, but it wasn't. She would have rather it be a complete stranger other than Santana's best friend. Once Quinn spotted her the two girls talked for a few minutes then decided to go for a cup coffee. They talked for a little while, neither bringing up Santana although Brittany had wanted to ask her she refrained from doing so.

Now she found herself standing on the back deck over looking the water as she remembered all the memories that took place so long ago. Deciding to go for a walk she let her feet lead and just followed along. The first place they lead her was to the Lopez cottage. Standing outback she looked up at kitchen and remembered walking in on Santana trying to bake which was a joke in of itself.

Next she found herself sitting on her rock looking out at the water then at the rock next to hers. Then she walked over to the tree where their initials were carved. Looking at her watch and noting the time she headed back for her cottage but found herself standing on the dock. This was their place, their spot where they hung out on the boat and tanned and floated in the water, sometimes swam in the rain.

When she got the news she knew that she didn't want anyone else to live in that cottage, something about it help a place in her heart. So she checked her bank account and realized she had enough saved for the down payment and was now set to meet with the real estate agent who was selling the cottage on behalf of the Lopez's. Finally she sat down on the edge of the dock and dipped her feet into the water and swung her legs a little, staring off into the lake. She was so deep in thought she hadn't heard the person come up behind her standing on the other end of the dock looking at the now brunette.

The person cleared their throat but Brittany was to entranced by memories of her and Santana to notice. Finally she clued into someone's foot tapping and when she turned around she was met my deep brown eyes. Standing up and dusting herself off, sliding her flip flops back on she walked over and shook the women's hand.

"Brittany Pierce, sorry about that was just thinking." She grinned as the women shook her hand back.

"Not to worry dear, but I have another meeting to attend to shortly so we'll have to make this quick." Brittany nodded. "I'll keep this brief, another offer has been put on the table from an anonymous buyer." Brittany looked down and nodded, in a way she had gotten her hopes up. "The buyer has informed me that they are willing to meet with you in order to come to an agreement of some sort instead of constantly going back and forth through me. If this is alright with you I can get the meeting set up as soon as possible."

Brittany looked up and nodded. "A meeting would be great this place means the world to me." After a few more minutes of discussion the two women walked back to their cars and went on their separate ways.

**Two Weeks Later**

Once again Brittany found herself sitting on the dock, feet dangling in the water lost in a daze. She was once again meeting with the real estate agent, hoping to put a final deal on the table. She knew she could make her life easy by just talking to the Lopez's directly and that both Jimmy and Julie would find a way to sell her the cottage but she didn't really want them to know.

She picked up a near by rock and skipped it across the water before she finally heard the woman behind her clear her throat and then say, "are you the other potential buyer on the Lopez cottage?"

Brittany moved back, stood up and slipped her sandals on before looking up at the woman who had just brought her out of her gaze. "Sorry to bombard you like this but Susan told me you had a meeting today and I asked her to let me try and talk this over with you instead. Brittany looked out onto the water and answered, "that's fine, it's beautiful isn't it." She said referring to view from the dock. This caused the woman to step forward slightly and take a closer look at the view, Brittany.

Feeling the woman's eyes on her she went to turn around. "No offense but something caught your eye that you're staring at?" The woman stood there still staring as Brittany turned around slowly. "I can understand one look at this place and you fell in love with it but I've loved it since I was…"

"…six years old. The first time I saw you sitting on the dock all sad and crying, mad because my family had moved in." Brittany looked up and the two lost girls were seemingly found again. "Santana?" Brittany questioned.

The woman nodded and gave a slight wave with a smile. Both woman stood still not knowingly what to say or how to act. "Want to go for a walk, discuss business." Santana asked causing Brittany to nod. They walked for awhile and found themselves at their secret spot that even after Santana's accident their parents still had been unable to find. They sat down on their respective rocks and looked out onto the lake.

"I like you hair the darker blonde works for you." Santana smiled. "You going to let me have my cottage or am I going to have to hurt you?"

Brittany spit the water out of her mouth and moved closer to the edge pulling Santana into the water. "Why didn't your parents just give you the place?" Without answering Santana started to swim and Brittany followed her until they reached the little cove.

"Wanted to do it own my own, didn't want mommy and daddy just giving me the cottage although they would have. I wanted it to be my own investment." Brittany nodded in understanding.

**Half hour later **

Both woman were lying on the beach when Brittany finally broke the silence. "What are you honestly thinking about?" She whispered.

"That you ran into Quinn not to long ago, although she didn't tell me what you guys talked about or that you had dyed your hair. What you thinking about?"

"That even though I haven't seen you in six years or spoken to you this doesn't feel as weird as it probably should." Santana nodded in agreement.

"So does that mean your going to let me buy the cottage?" Brittany looked over at her and smiled.

"Maybe."

"Maybe yes or maybe no?"

"Just maybe." Brittany smiled.

"Jesus!" Santana said with a little laugh.

"Yes."

Santana looked over at her and gave her a dirty look. "We aren't little kids anymore. "

"No we're 24 and bigger kids than we were then."

**Little While Later **

The two had gone back to the Pierce cottage and were sitting at the table talking about old times and about where Santana was living. "I just needed out of Laguna and away from my parents, when I came back from school they couldn't realize that I wasn't their precious fragile daughter anymore. So I moved down the coast a little to Huntington Beach. You should come by some time, go surfing. I always thought Laguna was amazing but Huntington is just as awesome."

"Once and Orange County girl, always an Orange County girl." Brittany smiled at her. "So are you seeing anyone." Brittany said quickly before taking a sip of her drink.

Santana shook her head. "Not right now, dated around a little bit but I haven't found the one yet I guess and I'm to busy with work and the likes to really care how about you."

"Met the one when I was six years old never been able to get over that." She mumbled so incoherently that Santana couldn't understand her.

"What'd you say?"

Brittany shook her head nothing. "Lets go down to the dock and watch the sunset for old times sake. Knowing that Brittany wasn't going to give Santana an option she nodded and stood up and extended her hand to Brittany who took it. They walked down to the dock laughing and joking around before sitting down the way Santana had found Brittany earlier. Silence consumed them for a little while before Brittany figured that if she didn't say anything now than she might miss her chance and she wasn't about to loose it again.

"I met the right person for me when I was six years old. Most beautiful girl you've ever seen. Beautiful smile that made me fall in love with her, probably the minute I seen her even if I didn't know it at the time."

Santana looked over at her. "What happened if you two were so perfect and she was the one."

"She went off to school where I was supposed to go and I went where she was supposed to go and we sort of just grew apart, I realized after it was to late that she meant the world to me. Even if I didn't get to see her or because of the distance I didn't care as long as I could say to someone who asked me if I had a girlfriend 'yeah I do the most amazing person and most beautiful kind hearted woman in the world,"

Santana blushed a little. "I'm sure she felt the exact same way so I guess the question is we're both finally in the right place at the right time what do we do? What are you honestly thinking now?"

Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana softly mumbling. "That." Santana smiled into the kiss and moved closer to Brittany running her hand through her hair. "I have to be honest, I've never for a second stopped loving you and I want you to know that."

The girl nodded. "And I'll never stop loving you, just thought you should know." She smiled.

The two finally broke away. "The first summer your family moved up here was the summer that changed my life." Brittany took Santana's hand in hers and entwined their fingers.

"That maybe so but our last summer together was the summer that changed it all. That was the summer I knew I loved you more than I have anyone or anything else and I wouldn't change any of it for the world." This time it was Santana's turn to kiss Brittany and they ended up laying on the dock for hours. They found themselves laying in the dark looking up at the stars and the moon and knew that no matter they would always be connected to one another just as it seemed the stars and the moon were.

**The End**

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and kind words, hope you liked the ending and once again thank you


End file.
